


LuHar

by MuerArt



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC Comics References, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Social Justice, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, X-Men References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar x Harley Keener // Tom Ellis x Ty Simpkins(o  Rogers-Stark, o Quill-Stark, o Strange-Stark, o como se me ocurra cambiarle el apellido dependiendo de la historia)Serie de escritos (one shot) de esta pareja con el que tanto desmadre empezamos, por medio de mi pagina de facebook: MuerArtPorque no podíamos conformarnos solo con una fotonovela ! xD
Relationships: Lucifer/Harley





	1. OLVIDADO

Tony estaba muerto, su madre lo había abandonado para irse con quien sabe, igual que su padre, su hermana termino siendo adoptada por una mejor familia y el... Pues... Estaba ahí, en ese extraño club de gran fama, muy lejos de Tennessee, ingiriendo alcohol por primera vez, que por cierto le sabia horrible, pero soportaría cualquier cosa que le ayudara a olvidar todo ese dolor.

No le veía el caso seguir ahí, durante el funeral la dulce Pepper Potts-Stark le había ofrecido su mano, como parte de la amistad que tuvo con el genio y como este lo había apoyado en años, pero no lo acepto. No le parecía correcto, veía más potencial en ese chico, Peter Parker, él se lo merecía más, tenía mejor experiencia, él tenía que portar las gafas. Devolvió el resto de tecnología que Tony le había regalado, no quería que cayera en malas manos, empaco sus cosas y se fue.

Ya era mayor de edad, no había límites legales, simplemente vago por ahí un largo tiempo, tenía suficientes ahorros y un espíritu campista, al llegar a Los Ángeles una extraña sensación nostálgica lo hizo tomarse un tiempo ahí, rentando un departamento y disfrutando de la libertad y el libertinaje que ofrecía ese maldito lugar. Era tan caótico como su vida, se sentía identificado.

Llámenlo masoquista ¿Quién se queda en un lugar que le recuerda las tragedias de su vida? Solo Harley, pero Los Ángeles poseía un magnetismo que le decía "Quédate", y cuando quería recapacitar e irse, ese magnetismo le gritaba "¡No lo hagas!". ¿Cuánto tiempo había jugado con su mente? Ya se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Y le importaba? No, para nada.

Simplemente una noche tomo un baño, se puso su mejor ropa, se perfumo, tomo su cartera y salió de esas 4 paredes que llama departamento, necesitaba un respiro y empezar a recapacitar sobre el resto que le quedara de vida, ¿Qué es lo que haría? Caminando por las calles fue cuando escucho de aquel lugar, El Lux, un club nocturno muy popular y en donde cualquier cosa podía pasar, tal vez era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llego no quisieron dejarlo pasar, su cara aun parecía la de un niño bonito, gracias a Dios su altura no era baja o enserio no hubiera podido crear un mínimo de duda al imbécil del guardia, le enseño su identificación y con un simple coqueteo este cayo rendido, y lo dejo pasar, gracias a su bisexualidad, y aunque no lo fuera, tenía cierto encanto para coquetear con quien sea hasta cuando no quería. "Tus ojos" fue lo que le dijo alguna vez una ex novia de su escuela, que eran sus ojos ese punto débil que hacia caer a cualquiera, sumándole a las facciones de su cara y cabello rubio-cenizo. "Eres un maldito ángel" concluyo ella, pero era más maldito que nada, tenía problemas para desarrollar un sentimiento más allá que la amistad, más allá que el amor fraternal, por eso no era capaz de amar totalmente a alguien, como pareja, simplemente llegaba un día en que se preguntaba "¿Para qué?" Y el los botaba a todos, bueno... Tampoco como si hubiera tenido tantas relaciones, pero de esas pocas, hubo algunos que no lo dejaron en paz y lo bombardeaban con mensajes, cartas y regalos para que regresara, no, nada de lo que a él le importaba regresaba, si así fuera estuviera con su madre, su padre y su hermana en casa, o con Tony ayudándole en algún nuevo proyecto, lo que le importaba ya no estaba.

-Hola hermoso...- Un extraño hombre alto, cabello negro y tenue barba se sentó a su lado, la bartender le entrego un trago así sin preguntar ni decir nada, eso le daba a entender que el sujeto frecuentaba el lugar y era conocido, pero Harley no tenía ni idea de que tanto.

-No estoy interesado...- Le respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa cínica y su grandes ojos azules brillando, a pesar de la poca iluminación y el ruido excesivo, ya había notado a ese hombre que desde que llego se lo comía con la mirada, observándolo desde lejos y desde diferentes puntos cuando este se movía para ir a bailar con cuanta mujer con escote apretado se le insinuara, u hombres con pantalones más apretados de lo normal, solo para que sus asquerosos bultos sexuales se notaran, patético. Pero aun así el extraño no lo había dejado de sabrosear, fue por ello que Harley había cambiado de posición y le dio la espalda a la pista de baile para mejor mirar las botellas y los tragos al frente, además de que la bartender era hermosa, tal vez sería más bella si no tuviera esa mirada de "respira cerca de mí y te arranco la nariz".

-Yo creo que si deberías interesarte...- Ese hombre no aceptaba un NO como respuesta, ¿Qué nunca dejaba de sonreír de esa forma tan coqueta? ¿No le dolía la mandíbula? ¿Acaso quería ganarse una maldita patada en la entrepierna?

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy el dueño de este lugar... Lucifer Morningstar, es un placer... Para ti...- Deliberadamente tomo la mano de Harley y beso el dorso con delicadeza, Lucifer quedo encantado como en ese pequeño pedazo de su cuerpo había tanta suavidad, esa pulcra piel le hormigueo los labios con tan solo un ligero contacto, que deleite seria tomar por completo a ese chiquillo.

El ojiazul se limpió la mano en su pantalón ante la mirada del otro esperando ofenderlo, eso no sería suficiente, pero analizo sus palabras y cayó en cuenta del extraño nombre del sujeto. -¿Lucifer? ¿Es abreviatura de Luciano Fernando?-

-Que simpático eres pequeño, muy hilarante para tu edad, que por cierto hablando de... Tendré que despedir al imbécil gorila que tengo allá afuera por dejar entrar a un niño...-

-Soy mayor de edad, pero no te preocupes...- De un golpe acabo lo que quedaba en su vaso. –Ya me voy...- Se levantó de su asiento, pero solo pudo dar un paso cuando Lucifer extendió su brazo para impedirle el camino, aferrándolo de su cadera en un agarre posesivo.

-Querido por favor, no te enojes, quédate, te invito todos los tragos que quieras... Y otras cosas más...- Todo aquello lo susurro en la oreja de Harley, lo último fue acompañado con un mordisqueo en su lóbulo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-No gracias, déjame...- Harley intento zafarse pero el hombre era muy fuerte, cuando lo vio a los ojos creía que estaba alucinando por el poco alcohol que consumió, juraba que los orbes de ese hombre ahora eran rojos.

-Tengo que insistir lindura, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Que te importa...-

-Eres difícil, eso me excita...-

-Qué asco...-

-¿Acaso mamá te espera para cenar?- Oh no, había dado en el punto débil, Harley dejo de forcejear y se quedó en silencio mirando un punto muerto entre tanta gente que bebía, comía y bailaba, Lucifer sonrió pero esta vez con superioridad. –Déjame adivinar, no tienes madre, ni padre, ni perro que te ladre, y solo buscas escapar de todo... ¿No es así?- Harley no respondió, pero su mirada caída le confirmaba al otro que daba en el blanco. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Susurro a su oído una vez más.

-Harley... Harley Keener...-

-Harley... Dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-Olvidar...- Olvidar lo que ya no tenía.

-Concebido...- El mayor rompió aquella distancia y empezó a devorar la boca del chico ante la satisfacción de Mazikeen, por fin supo que le pasaba al muchacho, desde que llego a la barra pudo notar una mirada perdida, desolada y un tanto fría en él, no era su naturaleza estarse preocupando por cada maldito cliente que se sentara ahí pero el muchacho le daba algo de lastima, tal vez porque su mirada se comparaba un poco a la misma que Lucifer tuvo cuando fue desterrado, si no le dirigió la palabra antes era porque los acechadores ojos rojos del jefe estaban sobre el chico, como una orden indirecta de "no le hables y que se quede ahí" hasta el momento en que este entrara a escena.

Harley se sentía alucinado, el mayor parecía querer sacarle el alma a través de la boca, estaba siendo dominado por medio de su lengua, trato de tomar la compostura y zafarse para correr, pero Lucifer era más alto y prácticamente tenía su cuerpo prensado al del otro por medio de sus brazos. Llego el punto en el que no pudo más y tuvo que desviar la cara para poder romper con el beso y respirar, había quedado tan atontado que no noto que ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado de la cintura por el otro, torpemente avanzando por la pista, atravesando escaleras y toda la multitud, su cordura le decía que gritara, que pidiera ayuda para sacarse a ese sujeto, pero una parte le decía "¡No, quédate!" Joder, ni fuera de su departamento dejaba de escuchar esa persuasión psicológica.

Habían llegado finalmente a una habitación privada, apenas cruzaron la puerta y Lucifer acorralo a Harley contra ella, coloco el seguro y comenzó una serie de besos y mordisqueos por toda la extendió del cuello del menor, mientras el soltaba pequeños gemidos entre negación y aceptación por lo que estaba pasando.

-Eres muy hermoso...- Susurro a su oído para mordisquear como antes. –Como...-

-Un maldito ángel, ya lo sé...- Contesto un poco fastidiado por escuchar lo mismo siempre, aunque no fue exactamente igual a lo que pensó.

-Sí, pero iba a decir que a un ángel caído, como yo...- Sonrió.

-Yo no caí, me empujaron sin haber hecho nada... Tu "Lucifer" iniciaste una rebelión, tu si hiciste algo para merecerlo, yo no...- Respondió retador haciendo comillas en el disque nombre del sujeto.

Aquello no le pareció al mayor y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo arrojo a la cama, Harley reboto en ella pero de un segundo a otro ya tenía al mayor otra vez encima acorralando sus manos sobre su cabeza, posicionados entre sus piernas para impedirle moverlas con libertad. –Tienes agallas mocoso... ¿Crees que solo por ser mayor de edad ya eres un adulto y tienes derecho a todo?-

-Sí, sí creo...- Por dentro tenía miedo, pero nunca cedería ante un idiota como ese, Tony le enseño a que nada ni nadie lo podía hacer menos, y si esos ojos rojos brillantes que le miraban eran del verdadero Lucifer, pues tampoco al maldito chamuco le demostraría miedo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa. -Jajajaja me encantas Harley...- Tenia al chico acorralado de una mano y con la otra empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. –No eres el único que me ha hablado así, pero eres el primero que lo hace en la cama y que me provoca excitación de esa manera...-

-Eres el diablo, y yo parezco un ángel...-

-Tal vez **estamos conectados**...- Aquello fue terriblemente familiar para Harley. Otro ataque fue a dar a sus labios, pero esta vez no se opuso, se dejó hacer todo lo que el mayor quisiera, total, si ya había llegado hasta ahí ¿Qué más da? ¿No se suponía que se había quedado en Los Ángeles para buscar aventura o perder la cordura? Lo que pasara primero o las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah...- Soltó un alarido cuando sus pezones fueron atacados por la boca maestra de Lucifer, en todo ese tiempo había tenido cerrados los ojos y cuando los abrió ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos.

-¿Te gusto pequeño?- El azabache se reincorporo, fue entonces cuando Harley pudo apreciar la desnudes de la cintura para abajo del otro, con una tremenda vista a...

-Carajo...- Trago saliva ¡¿LO IBA A PARTIR EN DOS?!

-Tranquilo...- Lucifer tomo la babilla del chico y lo miro directo a los ojos, acariciando la extensión de sus dulces labios húmedos. –Si me ayudas con esto...- Acaricio su miembro deliberadamente con la otra mano. –Te prometo que te va gustar...-

Esas caricias en sus labios solo significaban una cosa, pero como dijo antes, no demostraría que tenía miedo. Ya había dado un oral antes, pero era con un chico de su edad, era la primera vez que se metía con alguien mayor. Se posiciono más cerca del otro para tener aquel... ¿Enserio se le podía llamar pene? Lo que sea, no le iba a entrar si no lubricaba bien.

Lucifer tomo su mentón y lo guió con cuidado a su virilidad, ya dura desde hace rato, Harley lo tomo y empezó con pequeños besos, lamidas por el glande, en un camino por toda la extensión, tentando con su lengua, se fue acostumbrando al sabor y al grosor de este. Una vez teniendo ya la confianza y la expectativa de aquello, lo fue introduciendo a su boca, poco a poco salía y entraba, haciendo la mayor cantidad de saliva. El mayor estaba fascinado con el chico, pero no por su trabajo, se veía tan torpe e inexperto pero eso era lo que le gustaba, esa vista de ángel siendo corrompido, una extraña mezcla de melancolía y excitación surgía dentro suyo.

Separo a Harley de su virilidad cuando sintió aquella punzada que le avisaba que iba a correrse, no lo haría en la boca del chico, probablemente no lo soportaría, fuera o no su primera vez era lo que menos le importaba.

Lo fue recostando con cuidado, mientras de su cajonera de al lado sacaba un botecito de lubricante, dejando perplejo al chico. -¡¿TENIAS ESO Y NO ME DIJISTE?!- Había hecho un torpe oral para nada.

-Nunca preguntaste...- Sonrió burlón el otro. –Pero si tanto te molesta lo vuelvo a guardar y te la...-

-¡NO NO NO!- Era un masoquista mental, no físico.

-Entonces se un niño bueno y deja que papi se encargue...- Hace mucho que no jugaba al sugar daddy y ese mocoso no se le iba a escapar de las manos ahora.

Volvió a besarlo para calmar el evidente nervio que el menor tenia, le parecía adorable que se hiciera el chico duro cuando en realidad era un manso cachorrito ante sus ojos. Colocando un poco del líquido entre sus dedos, empezó a tantear la entrada de Harley, este cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería seguir viendo esa maldita sonrisa cínica-burlona-coqueta-perversa que le dedicaba el mayor, la que no dejaba de darle desde que llego, joder que el tipo estaba satisfaciendo un lado casi pedófilo con él, otros hombres mayores ya le habían insinuado algo así en el pasado pero nunca había cedido hasta ahora, no se entregaba a cualquier pobre diablo, aunque ahora si se entregaba al mismísimo "Satanás" que irónico.

Lucifer ya tenía un par de dedos dentro del chico, ya los abría y cerraba con facilidad mientras este soltaba gemidos ahogados. -¿Listo pequeño?- Le susurró al oído, le gustaba erizarle la piel a Harley con aquel cosquilleo de su voz cerca suyo, y además de mordisquearle el lóbulo para provocarlo.

-De Deja de ha hacer eso...- Se quejó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los mejillas rojas por excitación y molestia. Estaba acorralado por todo el cuerpo del mayor, quien empezó a empujar lentamente dentro de él. -¡Ah!- Respiro profundamente, aquella cosa era algo totalmente diferente y nuevo para el ojiazul.

-Shhhh...- Silencio con un beso, uno muy diferente al que le dio antes, era más compasivo, tranquilo, delicado. Por muy diablo que fuera no era el maldito que la humanidad creía de la biblia, no le daría esa impresión al chico, en el fondo se veía que aún era un niño, uno muy solo, abandonado, **olvidado** en algún punto de la vida, como el cuándo cayo al infierno.

Las embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, tenía que admitir que el chico tenía un buen trasero, tan firme y redondo, de hecho el mejor que había visto desde que llego a la tierra, su piel era tan suave como lo fue besar su mano hace rato, y esos grandes ojos azules llorosos, comenzaba a cuestionarse si en verdad no era un ángel o un espía que su padre hubiera mandado, pero no podía sentir ninguna pizca o pista de que perteneciera allá arriba, era un mortal con apariencia angelical.

-Ah... Ngh... Agh...- Creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, aquel estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo era demasiado nuevo y extrañamente placentero, se había corrido antes en medio de ambos torsos, pero el mayor comenzó a masturbarle para que volviera al juego, no, Lucifer no le iba a dar tregua hasta saciar su lujuria, y eso podría ser esa noche o incluso si se le daba la gana no dejarlo ir en días. –Ah... Lu...- Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra completa cuando el otro aferraba su cabeza entre sus manos y volvía a dominar su boca. –Me... voy a... No... ¡AH!- Una embestida profunda y certera basto, volvió a correrse y esta vez el mayor lo hizo dentro suyo, sentía toda su esencia golpearlo hasta su vientre y escurrirse al borde de su ano, no pudo resistir tanta excitación y termino por desmayarse entre los brazos de Lucifer, lo último que pudo divisar antes de cerrar los ojos completamente era esa maldita sonrisa.

* * *

Un extraño zumbido cruzo por sus oídos, era un tono profundo y lejano que no dejaba de sonar, perezoso y adormilado empezó abrir los ojos, su vista iba enfocando lentamente a lo que tenía alrededor y el lugar donde estaba, era una habitación muy bien adornada, estaba sobre una cama muy cómoda y suavecita, de golpe todo el recuerdo de anoche vino a su mente junto con un jodido dolor de cadera cuando trato de levantarse, miro al otro lado y no había nadie ¿Había alucinado? No, ese dolor de cadera era muy real, y eso que todavía no veía las marcas en su cuello, su pecho, y esa mordida en la parte baja de su columna, esa que Lucifer aprovecho y le hizo cuando quedo inconsciente.

El sonido otra vez volvió, provenía de su pantalón tirado en el suelo, como pudo se levantó, apenas toco el piso y cayo de rodillas. -¿Dónde está ese imbécil?- Gateo hasta su ropaje y saco el celular que incesantemente no paraba, le extraño que el numero fuera desconocido. -¿Hola?-

_-¿Harley Keener?-_

-¿Si?-

_-Habla Nick Fury...-_

-No me interesa...-

_-Atrévete a colgarme y te va peor muchacho...-_

-¿Qué quiere?-

_-Necesitamos tu ayuda...-_

-¿Para qué?-

_-Debemos hablar en persona... Vamos en camino por ti...-_

-¡NO! ¡ESPERE! ¡¿QUÉ?!- Uno de los más grandes espías estaba en camino y el ahí desnudo. – ¡DEME 10 MINUTOS POR FAVOR!- Colgó. –Carajo, carajo, carajo...- Comenzó a vestirse como pudo, el dolor seguía ahí y lo estaba torturando pero la adrenalina y el miedo de encontrarse con el espía en semejante situación indecorosa era mucho peor, por lo que tuvo que ignorar lo que su cuerpo gritaba. -¡¿LUCIFER?!- Salió de la habitación y camino hasta el centro del Lux, era de día y ya no había ni un alma, si aquel sujeto no estaba entonces mejor, aprovecharía para salir rápido antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, finalmente desapareció tras el elevador.

-¿Qué paso con tu plan de encadenar al chico a tu cama?- Pregunto Maze saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Quién dijo que lo deje ir para siempre?- Contraataco Lucifer levantándose de su escondite detrás de la barra, empezando a prepararse un trago. –No soy tan mal papi, para no dejar que el bebé respire un poco de aire fresco...- Sonrió, tomando su vaso y haciendo un brindis a la mujer. –Esta no fue la última vez que Harley sabrá de mí...- bebió el trago. –No soy tan fácil de olvidar...- 


	2. EL ACCIDENTE

Los pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, pero esta vez le extraño que no fueran acompañados por gritos, insultos o su nombre resonando como berrinche acusador, era así como sus pequeños revoltosos regresaban siempre de la escuela.

A Tony lo puso nervioso y fue cuando decidió salir a su encuentro. -¿Cómo les fue en la...?- Sus palabras murieron al momento en que los vio.

Ahí estaban un par de chicas que reconoció, esas sonrisas nerviosas solo podían ser de ellos. -Hola...- Respondieron al unísono.

-¡¿PETER?! ¡¿HARLEY?!- Grito Tony al borde del pánico.

**[HORAS ANTES]**

Ya no había ni un alma en la escuela, solo cierto grupo de amigos que avanzaban en sus proyectos de laboratorio para la feria de ciencias. Eso era más común de lo que debería, Peter y Harley solían refugiarse en la escuela, lejos de los gritos histéricos de Tony o del detonante de nervios que era Bruce Banner, ellos siendo jóvenes genios eran muy vigilados por el otro par de mayores, quienes al menor estallido les saltaban encima con el regaño y sermones más largos que los del Capitán América, por eso preferían mejor usar el laboratorio escolar.

-Pietro...- Llamo Peter al peliplata quien dormitaba aburrido sobre la mesa. -¡PIETRO!-

-¡YO NO FUI!- Despertó exaltado, asustando a Ned quien estaba al lado.

-Hermano deja de holgazanear que tenemos que avanzar en esto...- Regaño Lorna, el par de hermanos eran los únicos que asistían a la escuela pública, para Charles era una maravilla pues significaba la introducción mutante y la aceptación, pero más que nada era para no estar bajo el ojo vigilante de su padre Erik, sus otros dos hermanos, Wanda y David seguían en "Xavier's School". En ese momento se encontraban experimentando con un par de plantas, creando un nutriente que las ayudara a resistir todo tipo de climas o catástrofes, o mejor dicho era Lorna la que más trabajaba en ello, Pietro parecía más su asistonto.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- Bostezo el chico, estirando un poco su cuerpo para poder quitar ese peso perezoso de encima, aunque nunca funcionaba.

-Apenas llevamos una hora...- Le respondió M.J. Ella hacia equipo con Ned, su trabajo era sencillo, un jarabe anti tabaco, aunque para M.J. era más por el deseo de joderles la satisfacción del cigarrillo a algunos chicos populares de la escuela que fumaban a escondidas, ¡Oh! como se divertiría colocando un par de gotas en sus bebidas.

-¿Enserio? Para mi pasaron como cinco...-

-Que novedad...- Le respondió Harley rodando los ojos.

-Debería estar con Logan en este momento, ¿Recuérdame por que acepte entrar a esto?-

-Porque estas a diez puntos de reprobar ciencias...- Respondió Peter.

-Porque estas a diez puntos de reprobar ciencias y si no apruebas Erik te va mandar a una academia militar...- Agrego Harley, parecía broma pero era verdad.

-Y porque yo no quería hacer equipo con Flash Thompson...- También argumento su hermana, recordando como aquel pedante la estuvo fastidiando para hacer equipo con ella, tuvo que inventarle que hizo pareja con su hermano, aunque este ni siquiera pensaba en participar, pero para suerte de la peliverde el profesor le puso tarjeta roja a Pietro, tenía una calificación pésima en la materia y si no se ganaba esos puntos terminaría reprobando, aquella era la única condición de Erik para que siguieran en la escuela pública, no llevarle malas notas.

-Ah... Gracias chicos...- Respondió desganado Pietro.

-¿Ustedes cómo van?- Pregunto Ned al par de prodigios Stark.

Harley había sido adoptado hace 5 años, cuando su madre falleció y junto a su hermana fueran a dar a un hogar temporal, ella fue adoptada de inmediato pero él siendo un chico grande y a poco de cumplir la mayoría de edad, prácticamente no había quien quisiera su tutela, excepto tal vez cierto genio, millonario y filántropo que en cuanto se enteró pidió sus papeles. El caso de Peter era simple, su Tía acepto compartir la tutela ya que esta había obtenido un jugoso ascenso en el trabajo, pero eso implicaba viajar constantemente a diferentes partes del mundo, y aunque Peter fuera un chico grande no se sentía segura en dejarlo completamente solo, así que accedió a dejarlo con Tony. El par tuvo pequeños roces al principio, una pequeña lucha por la atención del mayor y ver quien asombraba más a este, y luego aumento el nivel al querer la atención del Doctor Banner, luego la atención de Los Vengadores, luego S.H.I.E.L.D y finalmente termino en una tregua a regañadientes por parte de todos cuando hicieron explotar el laboratorio por primera vez, lo peor es que eso fue lo que los unió totalmente, lo divertido que era hacer desastres con alguien igual de loco que tú.

-Bien...- Respondieron al unísono y seriamente ambos, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de los tubos de ensayo, estaban experimentando con algo sumamente peligroso; Hormonas, querían hacer una vacuna de regeneración que combatiera múltiples enfermedades.

-Silencio, genios trabajando...- Le dijo M.J. a su compañero.

-Ya me quiero ir, quiero ir con Logan...- Se volvió a quejar Pietro, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo de mala gana. –Bueno me callo...-

-¿Podrías?- Pregunto molesto Harley.

-¿Apoco no preferirías estar con tu diablito sexy, en lugar de estar aquí encerrado?-

-Sí y no... Lo tengo castigado...-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Lorna, como amante del chisme que era. -¿Qué hizo o que hiciste esta vez?-

Suspiro, aunque se negara sabía que la peliverde iba a estarle jodiendo hasta contar todo. -Me armo un escándalo cuando un chico en la barra me pidió mi número...- Sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca imagino que Lucifer fuera así de posesivo y celoso, pero claro, solo a él se le ocurría iniciar una relación con el Rey del Infierno.

Todo empezó cuando un nuevo club nocturno abrió en Nueva York, El Lux. Se decía que aquella cadena era muy popular en diferentes partes del mundo, al que obvio, ellos como jóvenes y bellos que aún eran tenían que ir, ya saben, disfrutar la vida. Fue ahí donde conoció a Lucifer Morningstar, el dueño de toda esa cadena, pero no cualquier "hombre". Aquella noche estaba un poco borrosa en su memoria, solo recuerda haber estado bebiendo con sus amigos, luego todos bailando, y al final había despertado en una cama con aquel sujeto y un infernal dolor en el trasero, debido a sus lagunas mentales volvió a presentarse con el alegando que era el mismísimo diablo y bla bla bla. Al principio obvio no le creyó pero cuando le mostró su cara de demonio, fue cuando lo acepto, no podía creerlo, su primera vez había sido con el gobernante del infierno, pero lejos de asustarlo fue más la impresión de ver hasta donde había llegado, había superado su nivel de locuras y de alguna forma lo hacía sentir orgulloso, era algo como "hice algo estúpido ¡Pero muy cool! Y quedara registrado en mi vida".

Aunque el arrepentimiento vino después cuando el tipo empezó acosarlo, no era un acoso siniestro como el de cualquier pervertido pero si llego a fastidiarlo demasiado. Este quería invitarlo a salir, se hizo el difícil un tiempo, pero fue cayendo poco a poco, Lucifer tenía un sentido del humor torcido pero tan divertido como atrayente, termino accediendo a varias citas con el hasta que terminaron siendo pareja, eso apenas hace un año y medio, no solo eso, de vez en cuando iba al Lux no solo como cliente. Maze, leal aliada y amiga de Lucifer, le enseño a ser bartender, ayudándole a la mujer a servir en algunas noches e incluso a tomar ciertas clases de lucha y defensa con ella, movimientos que ni la mismísima Natasha Romanoff sabía. Aún recuerda el infarto que le daba a Tony cuando se enteró de que no solo estaba saliendo con un hombre mucho mayor de lo que pensaba, sino de... Su verdadera identidad... No le quedo de otra más que tolerarlo, más nunca lo aceptaría, esperando a que Harley abriera los ojos y lo botara, si necesitaba un sacerdote le pagaría el mejor de todo el universo, tenía miedo de que Lucifer le hiciera algo. A sus amigos le daba más risa aquello, que el genio no dejara de ver a Harley como un niño y no se diera cuenta que quien tomaba más el mando de la relación era él y no Lucifer.

-Te dije que te traería problemas...- Regaño Peter, otra vez. Él estuvo ahí cuando paso aquello, y es que a veces a Harley le gustaba provocar a Lucifer, pero no era tan estúpido como para andar dando su número real a cualquier imbécil, es más, algunas veces por joder, daba el de Flash o el de Harry Osborn en su lugar, era tan divertido ver como estos recibían llamadas indecorosas de pervertidos a mitad de la clase.

-Mira quien habla, el que tiene a una pecera besándole los labios y a un desfigurado besándole el cu...-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Y es que Harley no era el único en una relación extraña, al parecer aquella noche en el Lux, durante la pelea por los celos de Lucifer, un tipo extraño apareció para coquetear con Peter, alegando que acababa de cortar con su novia Vanessa y ahora se sentía muy solito y herido de su corazoncito, pidiéndole a su hermano que lo sanara, a lo que respondió con un sincero y amigable ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este resulto ser aquel popular mercenario llamado Deadpool. Pero se volvería más extraño cuando después le tocara enfrentar a un nuevo villano que quiso desprestigiar a Tony hace días, su nombre era Quentin pero se hacía llamar Mysterio, a Los Vengadores les había tocado ir a una misión lejos y por un par de días, por lo que en su ausencia Los Jóvenes Vengadores, como solían llamarles, les tocaba servir de apoyo. Deadpool había aparecido para ayudar a su Baby-Boy, aunque este le ignoraba, pero si debían detener los drones necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, por lo que Harley en su armadura de Iron Lad le pidió al mercenario que se quedara, nunca imagino que de un momento a otro este se estuviera peleando contra Quentin por Peter, no supo cómo se dio ese giro de las cosas pero lograron detener la invasión de las ilusiones y era lo que importaba. Aunque Mysterio logró escapar pero de vez en cuando aparecía y peleaba contra Wilson, aquel acontecimiento era el segundo ataque que casi le daba a Tony, no soportaría tener yernos tan extraños.

-¡CILLITI!- Imito burlón el rubio cenizo.

-¡HARLEY HABLO ENSERIO!-

-¡HIRLIY HIBLI INSIRII!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE...!- Peter había tirado un tubo de ensayo con el codo, cuando quiso jalonear a Harley, no solo eso, el otro había soltado el tubo de sus manos también debido al estrujamiento, cayendo ambos tubos sobre la mezclas y rompiendo los vasos.

Una explosión se hizo presente donde una neblina los cubrió, Pietro actuó pero con todo el lugar lleno de humo le dificulto verlos a todos, los más rápidos de sacar fueron Lorna y Ned siendo los que tenía cerca, luego M.J. Al final Peter y Harley pero grande fue su sorpresa que, con ambos, en vez de llevar a un chico en sus manos, estaba una chica en su lugar, una castaña y luego otra rubia ceniza, ambas con las vestimentas de sus amigos.

-Oh no...- Dijo el peliplata al verlos, o verlas.

Mientras todos recuperaban el aliento pero luego lo volvían a perder cuando los miraban. Aquello le provocaría un tercer infarto a Tony.

* * *

Steve tenia al genio entre sus brazos, Bruce estaba abanicando aire, Natasha aguantaba las ganas de reír, Clint las ganas de tirarle agua helada para que reaccionara y Thor... Pues el acababa de llegar y no entendía que estaba pasando y porque había un par de señoritas desconocidas en el cuartel.

-Chicos un día van a matar a su padre...- Trato de reprender la espía pero con esa sonrisa no podían tomarse enserio el regaño.

-Fue un accidente...- Dijo Peter apenado.

-Tú tiraste el tubo...- Acuso Harley.

-¡TU ME HICISTE ENOJAR!-

-Ti mi hicisti inijir...-

-¡TE VOY A...!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Tony al fin había vuelto en sí. –Carajo, ya no estoy para soportar estas situaciones...- Comento ante el pensamiento exagerado de sus compañeros, todos han peleado contra robots, aliens, criaturas de otras dimensiones, Hydra, etc. Esto en realidad no era gran cosa, era hasta cierto punto cómico, estos chicos eran toda una aventura en sus vidas junto con el resto de jóvenes héroes.

-Lenguaje...-

-Cállate Steve...-

-No es tan malo...- Trato de mejorar el ambiente Barton. –Por lo menos son bonitas...- Señalo a sus sobrinos.

-No me ayudes Barton...-

Thor levanto la mano y todos lo miraron como si se tratara de algo raro, al ver sus miradas extrañas sobre él, mejor la bajo y pregunto. -¿Qué está pasando?-

No iban a aventarse todo el cuento de nuevo, así que Bruce fue al grano. –Peter y Harley tuvieron un accidente y ahora son chicas...-

La mirada del Asgardiano fue de nueva cuenta a ellos, o ellas, y al fin lo entendió. –Oh... Qué pena...- Se sonrojo de pronto el Dios.

-¿Por?-

-Es que estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre a la chica de cabellos dorados...- Tony casi le salta encima de no ser porque Steve le tenía sujetado.

-¡JA! Soy más bonita que tu Peter...- Se burló Harley.

-Que no se entere Lucifer porque...-

-Cállate...-

-¡BUENO YA BASTA!- Grito Tony. –Ustedes dos no saldrán de aquí hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad...- Volteo a ver a Bruce.

-Chicos vengan...- Banner los llevo al laboratorio para comenzar a buscar la solución, detrás iba Tony hecho un manojo de nervios, parecía que acababa de cambiar de cuerpo con su hermano de ciencias porque ahora el Doctor era el más relajado, o más bien que por dentro la situación le daba un poco de gracia, solo un poco.

**[UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS]**

Lucifer iba de un lado al otro desesperado, hace días que no sabía nada de Harley y estaba que lo llevaba... Pues el mismo.

-¡¿QUIERES CALMARTE POR FAVOR?!- Le grito Mazikeen, verlo dar tantas vueltas la estaban mareando.

El otro le miro furioso. -¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME MAZE!- Se sentó en el sillón, sirviéndose un trago de whisky para calmar sus nervios, estaba esperando noticias por parte de Chloe, la había traído desde Los Ángeles para que averiguara que había pasado con su lobito con piel de corderito suave.

Había ido a su escuela varias veces para pedirle perdón por lo de la otra vez, pero nunca lo vio, es más, a su hermano tampoco. Le pregunto a sus amigos y estos se limitaron a responder que ambos habían enfermado, pero algo no le cuadraba en esa historia, trato de ir amablemente hasta su casa pero Tony o cualquier otro Vengador que abriera la puerta se la cerraba en la cara. Muchas veces casi la patea y entra a la fuerza para exigir respuestas pero detenía su pie, si armaba otro escándalo su mocoso no se lo perdonaría.

-¡OYE! Aunque no lo parezca yo también estoy preocupada por el chico...- Lo decía enserio, al ver que a Lucifer no le respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas, ella intento contactarlo pero no tuvo éxito, era extraño, tal vez podría hacerle la ley del hielo al mayor, pero con ella jamás hacia ese desplante, es más, como buenos amigos se respondían casi de inmediato, pero esta vez temía que algo grave si hubiera pasado con Harley.

-Despreocúpate...- Chloe salió del elevador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero detrás de ella una extraña joven le seguía el paso.

-¡DETECTIVE!- Lucifer corrió hacia ella para saber lo que averiguo. -¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!- Chloe aguantaba las ganas de reír, al parecer no lo había reconocido aun, a diferencia de Maze quien se acercaba incrédula a la otra chica.

-Atrás de mi...- Respondió la detective.

-Ah sí hola Lucifer Morningstar mucho gusto...- Saludo sin importancia a la rubia ceniza, Maze mordió su lengua con fuerza para evitar estallar en carcajadas. –Ahora respóndeme ¿Dónde está Harley? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Volvió a peguntar a la detective, a Harley le parecía torpe y tierno que se preocupara de esa forma por él, realmente lo amaba.

-Sí, estoy bien Lucy gracias por preguntar...- Le respondió finalmente Harley sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lucifer se quedó mudo ante la contestación de la desconocida, Maze tomo del brazo a Chloe y ambas empezaron a salir lentamente de ahí a través del elevador, esos dos tenían mucho que platicar y era mejor no interrumpirlos... En un largo rato.

* * *

El choque de pieles era profundo y desesperado, era tan obvia la necesidad de uno del otro, pero más la del mayor por poseer ese nuevo cuerpo que había borrado toda marca suya del pasado.

-¡AH! Lu... Ma... Agh... Lu...- Harley se sentía desfallecer, había olvidado el maldito incubo que era Lucifer, pero tenía que admitirlo, se sentía tan bien ser poseído, o poseída, lo que sea, de esa forma tan desesperada por parte del mayor.

-Har...- Le beso, hambriento de él-ella, nunca pensó ponerse así por un mortal, ni siquiera fue así con la detective en el pasado, así de posesivo y de enamorado, con Harley sentía las ganas de encerrarlo y no dejárselo a nadie más, que fuera solo suyo, lo amaba. En cuanto le explico lo del accidente en el laboratorio, le pidió perdón de rodillas como en otras veces, ni siquiera le importaba que ahora tuviera cuerpo de mujer, seguía siendo su lobito con piel de corderito suave y no iba a soportar que ya no lo fuera.

A Harley ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente aquella estúpida idea, es más, ya ni se acordaba que estaba enojado con Lucifer, si no se había puesto en contacto con él era por petición de Tony y Bruce, no querían que Peter y él se expusieran fuera del complejo, mucho menos el castaño menor quien tenía dos dementes pretendientes allá afuera, esperándolo. Por su parte Harley se moría por hablar con Lucy, su celular no había dejado de vibrar y su correo saturado de mensajes de él y Maze, estaba preocupado por él y eso lo conmovía bastante, sabía que su torpe diablito andaría como león enjaulado, totalmente desesperado porque diera una señal. Fue cuando la detective Chloe se apareció en su puerta, por suerte no había nadie alrededor y cuando esta le explico la situación se le escapó a Los Vengadores y a su hermano para ir ver a su tonto Rey Infernal.

-¡Ah! Me... Me...- Había perdido la virginidad, otra vez, le estaba gustando la idea de volverse mujer en alguna otra ocasión futura, a diferencia de Peter quien desesperado ya quería volver a ser varón, Harley prefería ver el lado positivo, y a decir verdad, alguna vez se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener vagina. Al menos en el sexo se sentía increíble, tal vez por eso Lucifer estaba tan obsesionado con él, a veces llegaba a tener ideas igual o más torcidas que su pareja. -¡AH!- Una última embestida y sintió como se corría junto con Lucy, pero este lo había hecho dentro del condón, no iban a ser tan estúpidos para hacerlo sin protección, no tenía idea si ese nuevo cuerpo era fértil o no, pero mejor no arriesgarse a que a su padre le diera, ahora sí, un infarto de verdad si le decía "¡Sorpresa! Vas a ser abuelo del anticristo..." o algún chiste estúpido que se le ocurriera en una situación como esa.

-Carajo, te extrañe tanto...- Lucifer le volvió besar, pero esta vez un beso más pequeño.

-Dime la verdad ¿Te gusto más como chico o como chica?-

-En ambas yo soy el ganador...- Sonrió. –Por cierto, tienes muy bonitos senos...- Elogio, empezando a besar en medio de estos. –Nuestros hijos estarán muy satisfechos...- Bromeo, pero para Harley aquel comentario fue tomado enserio.

-¿Tú quieres tener hijos?-

-Antes me daba igual, pero sí de esa forma te vuelves mío para siempre, entonces sí, quiero que tengas a mis hijos...-

-Eres un idiota... Mi idiota...- Tomo su rostro y lo beso, bien dicen que siempre habrá un roto para un descocido.

**[5 AÑOS DESPUÉS** **]**

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, aguardaban por noticias, de entre todos uno de ellos era el más nervioso y el incesante golpeteo de su zapato contra el suelo lo decía todo.

-Ya cálmate Lucy...-

-No me pidas que me calme Amenadiel...- Aquello había sido un deja vu, pero esta vez estaba menos alterado, más sin embargo muy nervioso.

Maze se encontraba del otro lado con Natasha, ambas bebiendo un café y hablando de cosas de chicas rudas, ya saben... Patadas, puñetazos, armas, cuchillos, como evitar que tu maquillaje se corra cuando estas en plena batalla, etc. Chloe junto a Linda con Charlie en brazos, ya no era un bebé como la última vez que Lucifer lo vio, era un niño muy activo y lleno de curiosidad, así esperaba que fuera su hijo.

Si... Harley le había cumplido aquel capricho que hace años comenzó como un accidente de laboratorio. El y Peter habían vuelto a ser varones, todo había vuelto a lo que conocían, excepto por varias cosas.

Conforme la idea avanzaba, Tony había tomado aquello como un experimento personal, la idea de poder darle a Steve un hijo propio le taladraba en la cabeza, no era como si el rubio le hubiera reclamado o insinuado algo, al contrario, Steve nunca dijo nada, estaba feliz con la alocada familia que ya tenían. Sin embargo, un día de la nada Peter y Harley regresaban de la escuela y vieron a una extraña mujer castaña en la cocina, los del casi infarto ahora iban a ser ellos cuando descubrieron que era nada más ni nada menos que su padre, Tony se había vuelto mujer para darle un hijo a Steve. Al principio el Capitán quedo en shock, fue una sorpresa demasiado grande que Tony se tomara tan arriesgada molestia por él, pero en su corazón no podía decir que no a su bello genio. Y ahí estaban ahora, obvio, Tony devuelta como varón pero con una linda niña en brazos.

-¿Dónde está Harley?- Pregunto Morgan a su papá Steve.

-Pronto vamos a verlo mi princesa...- Respondió dulcemente el rubio.

-¿Es cierto que se comió un bebé y por eso estamos aquí? ¿Por qué le duele su pancita?-

-...-

-¡BARTON!- Le grito Tony al arquero, este se escondió tras de Thor, Loki y Bruce para reírse sin la mirada asesina del castaño fulminándolo, aquel era un chiste que solía hacer con sus propios hijos, ganándose un zape bien fuerte por parte de Natasha todas aquellas ocasiones en las que lo hizo, incluyendo esta.

Peter aguardaba sentado, muy impaciente también por conocer a su sobrino o sobrina.

-¡BABY BOY NO PUEDO CREER QUE SERÉ TÍO!- Grito Deadpool, ganándose un grupal "Shhhhh" por parte de todos los presentes y el personal del hospital que iba pasando.

-¿No puedes cerrar la boca por lo menos cinco minutos?- Regaño Quentin, si, ese par había dejado de hacer la guerra, para mejor hacer equipo y ganarse al castaño menor, fue difícil, pero ¿Qué más da una relación poliamorosa? Después de todo ambos tenían lo suyo, Wade con su salvajismo y espíritu de aventura, Quentin lo mismo pero más calculador y engañoso.

Aunque a este último le costó ganarse el perdón de Stark, más bien a todos les costó ganarse al genio, pero Mysterio fue el que más la tuvo difícil por haber tratado de difamarlo hace años.

Lucifer ya tenía ventaja desde hace mucho, incluso con el tiempo Tony le pidió perdón por juzgarlo, pero ver como amaba y protegía a su hijo lo hizo recapacitar y aceptar su relación.

En cuanto a Wade... Pues... La verdad todavía no lo aceptaba al 100% pero tenía que admitir que el maldito era muy eficiente en las misiones, y que también protegía muy bien a Peter.

-Perdón Pecerita, pero me emociona pensar en cómo le voy a enseñar a mi sobrinito a patear traseros...-

-Tú te atreves hacer eso y te mando a ya sabes dónde...- Amenazo Lucifer.

-Además eso me corresponde a mí...- Dijo Maze.

-No, a mi...- Contraataco Natasha.

-Queridas ambos sabemos que yo soy el mejor calificado y el que más ventaja tiene sobre ustedes...- Entro a la pelea Loki alegando su ya anterioridad amistad-enemistad que ha tenido con el Rey del Infierno, sintiéndose con más derecho.

Por suerte el Doctor Strange al fin había salido, justo antes de que un demente, una espía, una sirviente del infierno y un dios de las mentiras empezaran una pelea más fuerte. Todos se levantaron, Lucifer al frente de Stephen para obtener la noticia. –Felicidades, es un niño...- Todos quedaron muy felices y comenzaron a felicitar al orgulloso papá. –Puedes pasar a verlos...-

Camino detrás del Doctor, seguía estando nervioso pero muy feliz, este abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar solo, aquella primera imagen quedaría grabada profundamente. Harley, devuelta en mujer, por ahora, arrullando a su hijo, un pequeño bebé de ojos oscuros como los suyos y una cabecita calva pero con indicios de cabellitos rubios. –Hola...-

-Te dije que lo lograría...- Sonrió la chica, estaba fatigado, o fatigada, pero muy feliz de tener a su niño en brazos.

Ya estando a su lado, se inclinó para besar su frente y acariciar la cabecita de su hijo. -Nunca lo dude...-

-Yo sí, solo por un momento... Tal vez un poco más... Ok, lo admito, sentí que me estaba muriendo... Mis respetos para las mujeres por soportar algo así...- Admitió entre risas.

-Supongo que ya no me darás más...-

-El próximo tú lo tienes...-

-Es un trato justo...- Sonrió. -¿Puedo?- Pregunto extendiendo sus manos.

-Me ofendería si no lo pidieras...- Dicho esto, paso a su hijo en brazos de su padre. El niño empezó a balbucear a su padre y a soltar pequeñas risas. –Te amo Lucy...-

-Y nosotros a ti...- Padre e hijo voltearon a ver Harley. El pequeño Dante era el príncipe más afortunado del mundo. 


	3. HERMANOS

Desde que tengo memoria, mi hermano mayor siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, los recuerdos más allá de los cuatro años están un poco borrosos, pero de lo poco que a mí respecta están esas veces en que yo siendo solo un bebé inocente le tenía un profundo miedo a la oscuridad, como es comúnmente. Alucinaba con una figura extraña, alta, humanoide, mirándome desde una esquina, con unos penetrantes y profundos ojos rojo sangre que se distinguían entre toda esa penumbra.

-No te asustes...- Me decía mi hermano. -¿Quién es mi hermoso hermanito? ¡Tu! ¡Si tu Peter!-

Era la forma en que recuerdo como calmaba mi miedo, y siempre funcionaba. Después de eso mi madre entraba a la habitación, me sacaba de la cuna y me arrullaba en medio de la paz de la iluminación de la lámpara. Lo único que me extrañaba de esto, era que por más que girara mi cabecita hacia todas partes, mi hermano y la sombra de ojos rojos ya no estaban conmigo.

El problema vino cuando crecí un poco más, mis sentidos ya desarrollados, entre ellos el habla, confundían demasiado a mis padres y no precisamente por la falta de coherencia, después de todo aun estaba en mi pleno desarrollo infantil.

-¡HALY!-

Era lo que yo balbuceaba en muchas ocasiones, en realidad trataba de decir Harley, el nombre de mi hermano, mientras él me sonreía y yo extendía los brazos para que me cargara. Mi madre, quien me tenía en sus brazos, comenzaba a temblar automáticamente y en un semblante serio me repetía.

-¡Ahí no hay nada cariño!- Obligándome a bajar los brazos, pero yo como el niño necio que era me negaba y mi llanto salía desesperado en busca de que mi hermano me tomara entre sus brazos. -¡PETER CÁLMATE!- Gritaba ella, pero no quería, no hasta sentir el tacto de mi hermano, porque nunca lo había sentido, él siempre me lo había negado con un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Pepper?- Pregunto mi padre entrando a la habitación, a lo que yo volvía a gritar el nombre de mi hermano, pero otra vez, ya no estaba ahí.

-Tony... Es que Peter...- Le respondió a medias, mi madre.

-¡HALY! ¡HALY!- Gritaba.

-Peter si sigues así no te llevare al parque ¿Entendió?- Me amenazo, fastidiado de mi terquedad, yo solo me limitaba a callar, después de todo mi hermano se había ido, por el momento.

Pasaron los años y era exactamente lo mismo, yo podía ver a Harley pero nadie más, la extraña figura de ojos rojos aparecía solo en las noches junto a mi hermano, fue cuando crecí más que comprendí una cosa, la criatura no me vigilaba a mí, sus ojos nunca estuvieron sobre mí, sino sobre mi hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué nadie puede verte? ¿Eres mi amigo imaginario? ¿Qué es eso?- Aquello ultimo lo pregunte señalando a la criatura de ojos rojos, ya le había perdido el miedo hace años, después de todo Harley decía que no me haría daño y yo le creía fielmente.

-Eres muy curioso Peter...- Dijo sonriendo, me gustaba hablar con el cuándo había noche de tormenta, como en aquella ocasión, podría ser un niño grande pero aún tenía otros miedos, pero siempre estaba mi hermano Harley para calmarme. –Él es un amigo...- Respondió a la última pregunta solamente. –Lo demás lo sabrás a su tiempo...- Así paso.

Conforme todo cambiaba yo seguía con la misma rutina, la mayoría alegando que yo hablaba solo, que era un loco, que era el raro de la Familia Stark y un sinfín de insultos tanto a escondidas como otros que decían a mi cara. Mi familia era muy reconocida pues mi padre logro hacer una gran fortuna a base de diferentes inversiones que con el paso de los años lo convirtieron en uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York, cosa por el cual era inaceptable para el que su "único hijo", como él siempre me recalcaba, tuviera este tipo de "delirios mentales".

Al poco tiempo llego Linda, mi psicóloga, para tratar mi caso o más bien para sacarle a mi padre todo el dinero que pudiera, pues las sesiones se alargaron desde mi niñez hasta mi adolescencia.

-¿Cómo has estado Peter?-

Me pregunto ella fingiendo interés, desde hace años que Harley me había dicho que ella ni siquiera anotaba nada en su libreta, solo garabateaba, yo por otra parte le seguía el juego, no valía la pena confrontarla a ella, ni a mi madre, ni a mi padre, ni a nadie, total... Para todos yo era solo un loco.

-Bien...- Y así como siempre la plática se extendía, a veces aburrida, otras donde trataba de no reír ya que Harley le hacía muecas chistosas a la doctora, que solo yo podía ver claro, pero otras veces le gustaba asustarla dejando caer alguno de sus libros de adorno de su estantería, realmente dudo que haya leído todos esos pero al menos servían para asustarla.

Entre toda la conversación menciono algo que hace mucho tiempo temía. -... Haloperidol...- Llego la etapa de los antipsicóticos. Ella hablo con mis padres y de inmediato compraron el medicamento, yo iba a protestar pero Harley negó.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo tome? ¿Entonces si eres una alucinación?- Le pregunte en la privacidad de mi habitación.

-No lo soy...-

-¡¿Cómo sé que no lo eres?! ¡Durante años te he preguntado y tu única respuesta es que espere! Harley ya pasaron años, ya no soy un niño, puedo entender si me lo explicas...- Cuando le dije todo aquello se vio muy afligido, como si le doliera tener que decirme.

-Peter... ¿Crees en Lucifer?- Me pregunto para luego en un mínimo parpadeo que hice, desaparecer de mi vista. No supe que pensar en ese momento, si Harley no era una alucinación como creía, entonces ¿Por qué aquella pregunta? No sé si creer en fantasmas, pues a pesar de los años mi hermano era al único que podía ver, y a la criatura nocturna, además de que Linda también me metía el beneficio de la duda.

Espere a la noche que mi hermano volviera, pero esa fue la primera en todas ellas que no lo vi a él, pero si a esos ojos rojos que ahora me miraban como si quisieran matarme.

Fue así por un par de meses, no supe nada de Harley y la criatura fulminándome con su mirada sangrienta desde la esquina de mi habitación, desesperado por no saber que pasaba, empecé a consumir las píldoras tal como me recetaron, pero ponían en un estado de tremenda lucidez, o más bien estupidez, donde incluso, creo, hasta comenzaba a hablar con aquella cosa como si fuera mi amigo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Le pregunte entre sonrisas estúpidas, mientras yo me revolcaba en la cama de un lado a otro. –Quiero a Harley...- Dije, saliendo de las risillas y entrando en melancolía, sacando varias lágrimas en el proceso que comencé a limpiar contra mi almohada.

Lo amaba, no me importaba si era un espectro o alucinación, era mi hermano, el único que estuvo ahí para mi desde siempre, nunca tuve un amigo y si alguien se consideraba así pues era solo por interés en el dinero y mi estatus, mis propios padres me tomaban como loco y mi loquera solo quería ver los billetes verdes a su mano. Harley era quien sabía mis gustos, mis miedos, mis secretos, todo de mí, mi único amigo verdadero en toda esa miserable vida de niño rico.

-Peter...- Finalmente pude escucharlo, su voz, mi hermano. Levante la mirada y ahí estaba pero también algo más, la cosa extraña de los ojos rojos estaba detrás de él, esta vez podía verlo con claridad.

Era completamente rojo, como si su piel estuviera hirviendo en brasas, carcomiéndose lentamente y sus ojos más punzantes que antes, como dos gotas de lava. Gracias a Harley que se encontraba frente a mí, pues a simple vista aquella cosa parecía estar desnuda, pero lo más impresionante y que no podría ocultar, eran ese par de alas enormes, alas como las de un murciélago pero igual de calcinantes que su rojiza piel.

-Harley...- Murmure asustado de esa cosa, retrocedí hasta la cabecera de mi cama.

-No tengas miedo...-

-Pe Pero...-

-Ve al ático...- Me dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Hazlo...- Me dijo sonriendo, con una tranquilidad que me puso más nervioso todavía.

Como pude me arrastre hasta la puerta de mi habitación, ya eran altas horas de la noche por lo que mis padres dormían y la servidumbre ya no se encontraba en la casa. A cada paso que subía los escalones el miedo me invadía, no me había dado cuenta de que el efecto de los estupefacientes ya no estaba en mi sistema, y en su lugar solo había un caos de nervios.

El ático solamente estaba lleno de cosas viejas, cosas mías de bebé, juguetes, ropa de mis padres, algunos muebles, antigüedades, en fin, cosas que por muy viejas que eran tenían valor sentimental, creo. Cuando subí completamente trate de encontrar el interruptor, fui tan estúpido de haber subido sin ninguna fuente de luz, no frecuentaba ese lugar, es más, me daba miedo y por eso no sabía dónde estaba el botón.

-Ven...- De la nada la luz se encendió, había sido Harley.

Como hace años nadie subía el foco alumbraba de forma muy tenue, parecía como si en cualquier momento la luz se extinguiría totalmente. Alrededor solo había cajas, polvo y telarañas, me sorprendía como la limpieza era nula en este lugar, pero claro, mis padres solo se enfocarían en lo que se ve en el exterior, lugares oscuros y olvidados como este no merecían su tiempo, en retrospectiva creo que yo era como un ático también.

-Aquí...- Me señalo una caja abandonada en el rincón. –Aquí estoy Peter...-

Me acerque a ella, estaba repleta de mugre y telaraña, la sacudí un poco y la abrí, comprendí a que se refería. Dentro había juguetes, estos eran muy viejos pero los reconocía a pesar de todo, ropa casi hecha polilla, pero lo más impactante era lo que estaba al fondo, eran un par de fotos, mi padre con otra mujer, y entre ellos Harley, más fotos de Harley, de mi padre, de la mujer.

-Soy hijo de su primer matrimonio...- Confeso, mientras yo a cada foto soltaba más y más lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi padre lo quería ocultar?-

-Lo conoces... El jamás aceptaría que un hijo suyo fuera imperfecto, pero su semilla esta maldita Peter...-

Note como las fotos solo llegaban a un límite en la edad de Harley, aproximadamente los 13 o 14 años, pero yo lo podía ver al menos 3 años más grande. -¿Qué paso?-

El tomo asiento junto a mí. -Hizo un pacto con el diablo... Su primogénito a cambio de que el fuera exitoso... En aquella época estaba pasando por una crisis terrible, prácticamente su negocio estaba cayendo... Yo también estaba pasando por algo, las drogas... Desde muy chico comencé a usarlas, era como una manera de escape de la realidad, me dolía ver a mi madre llorar por Tony y este que solo se preocupara por su estúpida Industria...- Un par de lágrimas resbalaron, yo levante la mano y limpie su mejilla con mi pulgar, fue cuando me di cuenta de que después de muchos años pude tocarlo.

-¿Cómo moriste?-

Sonrió. –Ya te lo dije, el nunca aceptaría a un mal hijo, un día simplemente desperté y me vi a mi mismo en la cama, mi boca estaba llena de espuma...-

-¿Sobredosis?-

-Pero Tony estaba al lado, con una jeringa entre las manos...-

Lleve mis manos a mi boca para ahogar un grito, no podía creerlo, mi padre había matado a mi hermano. –No... No puede ser...- Estaba temblando.

-No supe que paso después porque él vino por mí...-

-¿Lucifer?-

-Si...- Una muy profunda tercera voz se escuchó detrás de nosotros, era él.

Harley se levantó, yo seguía en shock por toda aquella revelación hasta que su mano extendida me saco de mi trance. –Ven con nosotros Peter...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Me levante estupefacto por aquella petición. -¡NO! ¡YO VOY HACER JUSTICIA! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ HARLEY!- Tan colérico me encontraba que comencé a sacudirlo por los hombros. -Por años me trataron como un loco, decían que tu no eras real y aquí está la prueba de que exististe, y no solo eso, de que Tony te mato...-

-Peter, tranquilízate, ven conmigo, Lucifer no es lo que todos piensan, es más... Creo que fue lo mejor que Tony pudo haber hecho por mi como padre....-

-¡HARLEY NO! ¡NO DIGAS ESO!-

-Peter ven con nosotros...- De nuevo el demonio hablo.

-¡NO!-

-Peter... No tienes opción...- Las frías manos de Harley tomaron mis mejillas. –Ya es tarde...-

-¿De qué...?- No pude continuar, cuando un grito desgarrador vino debajo, baje corriendo y cuando llegue entendí a que se refería, entendí porque al fin podía tocarlo.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo y como era costumbre una de las sirvientas se encargaba de despertarme, y efectivamente ahí estaba yo, junto a ella, viendo mi cuerpo inerte con un montón de esas estúpidas píldoras obstruyendo mi boca, me había suicidado sin darme cuenta, por los efectos de los estupefacientes. La demás servidumbre llegó y me vieron, estos podían atravesarme, yo solo estaba ahí, estático, viendo como inútilmente trataban de reanimarme y otros llamando a emergencias, al final mis padres llegaron, mi mamá comenzó a llorar y a gritar mi nombre de forma desgarradora, mi pad... Tony... El no hizo nada más que verme sin expresión alguna.

-Peter...- Harley apareció detrás de mí, cuando me gire esboce una débil sonrisa y mis ojos llorosos viéndole.

-Harley...-

-El primogénito Peter... ¿Ahora entiendes por qué se volvió a casar?-

Yo solo me lance a sus brazos y llore, llore como no tienen idea. –Hermano...- Ese maldito hijo de puta avaricioso.

-Vámonos, Lucifer nos espera, tranquilo no es tan malo como piensas... Si eres leal, él lo será contigo... ¿Por qué crees que me dejo volver a la tierra? No iba a dejarte solo, no importan los años que tuviera que vagar aquí y esperar tu muerte... Jamás dejaría solo a mi hermanito...-

Sonreí amargamente, de cualquier forma ese malnacido que se hizo llamar nuestro padre nos condenó hace mucho, la muerte de todos está escrita pero por el destino, por el ciclo de la vida. Más la de nosotros no, la mía y la de mi hermano tuvo que escribirla ese maldito avaricioso.

Y aquí estamos después de años de leal servicio al Rey del Infierno, pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando morí, pero no, el mundo había cambiado bastante pero Tony seguía igual.

-Hola hermosa...- Salude a su hija.

-Hola soy Morgan...- Me sonrió dulcemente la niña, era increíble como el ciclo se repetía, ¿Qué tan hijo de puta tendrías que ser para condenar a tu primogénita? Le fue tan fácil desechar a mi mamá a un lado y volverse a casar, tan fácil de solo dejar ir todo y comenzar una nueva e inmunda vida.

-Hola Morgan, somos tus hermanos... Yo soy Harley y él es Peter...- Saludo mi hermano a mi lado.

Carajo, era un ser inocente y tendría que sufrir lo mismo que nosotros, pero no dejaríamos que estuviera sola, no. Mi pobre hermano nunca tuvo a nadie, más sin embargo no le importo volverse un leal soldado de Lucifer para poder regresar a la tierra y estar a mi lado hasta mi último día de vida, ahora ambos éramos demonios, la pobre pequeña no sé cómo se lo tome en un futuro, pero no la dejaríamos sola, ningún hijo de Stark lo estaría. Al contrario, todos nos uniríamos para cuando su momento llegue, cuando de su último aliento y le demos la bienvenida en el infierno.

Espero que cuando nos vea otra vez, finalmente este orgulloso de todos nosotros...


	4. BELLA CIAO

**_"¡CAPTURADOS!"_ **

Era el gran titular de todo periódico, radio y noticiero a nivel mundial, un hecho impactante que al fin, después de años, había ocurrido. La famosa banda delictiva "Vértigo", habían sido capturados en Los Ángeles tras un robo fallido al Bank of America Financial Center, robo el cual había abarcado una semana de reten.

_Esta mañana, me he levantado_

_Oh Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Ciao Ciao..._

"Vértigo" no era cualquier banda de asaltantes, ese había sido el primer error de la policía Alemana, donde ocurrió el primer atraco, y los acontecimientos que darían lugar a una ola criminal a bancos y casas de monedas por todo el mundo. Su fama había alcanzado niveles colosales, donde la gente se dividía entre los que querían atraparlos y quienes los admiraban por tan calculador trabajo, habían burlado a la policía Española, humillado a la milicia Mexicana, engañado a los agentes Británicos, en fin, una lista grande a nivel internacional.

Pero "Vértigo" no solo destacaba por eso. Una vez que escapaban, nadie podía predecir en que parte del mundo aparecerían, jamás lo hacían en una misma ciudad, ni en el mismo país dos veces seguidas. Pasaban meses antes de que volvieran al ataque, con los millones y millones que atracaban, uno pensaría que ya no volverían, las cantidades que tomaban eran suficiente para vivir el resto de la vida llena de lujos y comodidades, pero nada era suficiente para este grupo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacían con tanto dinero? ¿Quiénes estaban tras aquellas mascaras? Al fin... ¿Habría respuestas?

-¡Uy! Pero que caras tan largas...- Ahí estaba Lucifer Morningstar, esta vez el doble de orgulloso y engreído, no todos los días se atrapa a un grupo criminal de fama internacional y el magnate de infernal nombre tenía que aprovechar su regocijo.

-Lucifer...- Reprocho Chloe, estaba cansada, había sido un trabajo pesado de una semana.

Frente a ellos estaban 8 personas en overoles rojos, enmascarados, contra el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza, afuera del banco los medios esperaban ansiosos el momento de la revelación de los rostros del grupo "anónimo", por así decirlo, en el pasado algunos rehenes declararon que la banda delictiva hacía uso apodos para comunicarse entre sí.

_Esta mañana, me he levantado..._

La detective dio la señal y la policía retiro las máscaras, grande fue su impresión cuando vieron a cada uno de ellos, 2 mujeres y 6 hombres, unos más jóvenes que otros, ¡Eran casi niños! y sin embargo, ya eran criminales de gran fama.

Pero de entre todos ellos, unos fríos ojos azules se levantaron en alto y miraron con burla hacia al frente.

Todo rastro de egocentrismo en Lucifer quedo en el olvido, cuando reconoció a la perfección esa feroz mirada de lobo solitario, dejándolo bastante impresionado por la revelación.

Aquel joven de rubios cabellos cenizos le sonrió...

_-E ho trovato l'invasor...-_

Canto, ante la extrañeza de los oficiales, sacando pequeñas risas a sus compañeros, solo ellos entendían el porqué de aquella tonada, o eso creían ellos, Lucifer también lo sabía y no perdonaría la burla.

-¡LLÉVENSELOS!- Dan continuo con el arresto y los oficiales tomaron a cada uno para ir en camino a la jefatura.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Chloe, al ver la cara de impacto que su compañero-amigo tenia, no cualquiera podía causar eso en Lucifer, y ella sabía que cuando eso pasaba el hombre comenzaría a mezclar sus problemas personales con el trabajo, empezando así una doble crisis, jamás imaginaria el nivel de impacto que tendría esta vez.

**[HORAS MÁS TARDE]**

-¿Y bien? ¿A quiénes tenemos aquí?- Pregunto Ella emocionada y curiosa por saber la identidad de aquellos delincuentes, aunque esta vez no se requería el apoyo forense de la mujer, ya que no hubo muertos, se había quedado solo para conocer a "Vértigo". Aunque ante la vista de Chloe y Dan, parecía como si la pequeña López estuviera a punto de conocer a su banda de rock favorita.

Dan dejo caer los delgados expedientes sobre el escritorio. –Esto es lo único que tenemos por ahora...- Chloe los tomo y a su lado Lucifer también empezaron a leer la poca información al respecto.

Técnicamente estaban casi vacíos, lo poco que tenían registrado eran por delitos previos. Lucifer al notarlo sentía como la frustración iba a empezar a taladrar su cabeza. -¿Enserio? ¿Esto es todo lo que hay?- Por cierto expediente en especial.

-"¿Comprobable?" si...- Respondió el detective haciendo comillas con los dedos. -Si no es que esa tal Shuri habría encubierto ya la identidad de todos... El único registro verídico es el de Silver, la hermana era conocida como Scarlet, también miembro de la banda... Falleció durante un tiroteo en el atraco de Brasil...-

-¿Qué hay de Legion?- Pregunto Chloe.

-El padre también era un ladrón, le enseño desde muy pequeño...-

-Que bien, conservo la tradición familiar al parecer...- Agrego Lucifer a la oportunidad de burlarse.

-Pésima tradición...- Respondió Dan. –El padre falleció de cáncer cuando Legion era adolescente... Después del funeral desapareció y no se sabe que hizo después...-

-¿Solo los hermanos son americanos?- Pregunto Chloe, al ver que eran los únicos con más información, a comparación del resto.

-Sí, los padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto, solo ellos sobrevivieron, pero Rey tuvo una secuela en una de sus piernas, uso muletas por algunos años y mientras tanto Shazam se dedicó a robar para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para la operación... Cuando al fin se recuperó, se fueron de Estados Unidos...-

 _-"Ovejas negras que se unieron en un oscuro rebaño..."-_ Pensó Lucifer. -Y supongo que del resto mejor ni hablamos, ya que no hay nada de qué hablar... Además de que pudieron falsificar o borrar información...-

-¿Significa que ellos podrían ser lo que no son, o lo que quieran ser?- Pregunto Ella con una muy evidente emoción, el caso era uno de los más excitantes que habría pisado en Los Ángeles.

-Exacto, Shuri pudo haberles creado falsos nombres y Wolf haber alterado los archivos en los sistemas internacionales ya hace mucho tiempo...- Respondió Dan.

Ante tal problemática de identidad, Chloe dejo salir un pesado suspiro. -No podremos comprobar nada hasta que los servicios internacionales nos proporcionen datos...- Quien sabe hasta cuándo podría cerrar el caso.

-Sin mencionar la probabilidad de que hay toda una red detrás de esto...- Complemento Dan.  
-Lucifer encárgate del interrogatorio...- Ordeno Chloe, los detectives se retiraron a sus equipos para empezar a solicitar información a las agencias internacionales.

Mientras tanto cada uno de los integrantes esperaba su destino en las celdas, obviamente separadas. Lucifer no dejaba de ver aquella foto en el expediente, ese de aquel que si conocía bien.

-¿Increíble verdad?- Ella aún seguía ahí, fue cuando el mayor salió de su trance.

-¿Qué es increíble pequeña López?-

-Cómo es que pudieron llegar tan lejos... No me mal entiendas, estoy consciente de que hicieron mal y que son criminales, pero... Los veo y pienso en lo que todos dicen, ¿Qué o quién los orillo a hacer esto? Juntos han robado millones por casi todo el mundo, pudieron dejar de hacerlo hace mucho para vivir como reyes el resto de sus días, y sin embargo siempre aparecen de la nada ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacen con tanto dinero?-

-Pronto lo sabremos...- Dijo y salió de la oficina, dejando a Ella con la palabra en la boca, era hora de saber la verdad, pero no tras "Vértigo", Lucifer tenía un gran asunto personal que resolver.

**[3 MESES ATRÁS]**

Regreso a su hogar después de resolver con éxito otro caso en L.A. Su bello club estaba abarrotado de gente, como siempre, pero esta vez le pareció extraño escuchar tanto bullicio y euforia alrededor del piano. -¿Qué sucede Maze?- Pregunto a su mano derecha.

Esta ni siquiera le dio dirigió la mirada. -¡SHHHH!- Se limitó a callarlo.

Fue cuando Lucifer lo noto, aquel no era su pianista de siempre, en su lugar había lo que parecía un adolescente, demasiado joven a simple vista, la iluminación neón que se enfocaba sobre él hacía resaltar unos grandes y fríos ojos azules, pero la tonada que salía de sus labios reflejaba todo lo contrario a esa mirada.

_-O Partigiano, Portami Via_

_O Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Ciao, Ciao...-_

La canción era muy bella, y por lo que podía apreciar el enigmático adolescente también. -¿Quién es ese y por qué le está haciendo el amor a mi piano?- Ya estaba reconsiderando despedir a su pianista, tan joven y sabía tocar el piano de una manera tan espectacular, casi igual a él, porque nadie como el mismo Lucifer claro.

_-O Partigiano, Portami Via_

_Ché Mi Sento Di Morir...-_

-Se llama Harley, viene de Trento, Italia, y está de vacaciones...- Respondió Maze.

El joven había llegado hace unas horas, cuando entro creía que era un mocoso que había sobornado al idiota del guardia, se acercó con intención de averiguarlo, para su suerte era legal, le invito acercarse a la barra y empezaron a conversar un poco, no paso mucho para que otros pusieran su atención en él, era de esperarse, la sangre joven siempre llama la atención y si era extranjero más todavía.

_-E Se Io Muoio Da Partigiano_

_O Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Ciao, Ciao...-_

Después de un rato y con un poco de alcohol en la sangre, empezó a cantar junto con otros, terminando sentado en el piano, complaciendo a los que ya parecían sus fans con algunas canciones de su patria.

Maze se sorprendió por tanto revuelo en tan pocas horas, Harley tenía una carita de niño bonito, con un carisma de un ruiseñor.

_-E se io muoio da partigiano_

_Tu mi devi seppellir...-_

Lucifer bebió el trago, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento le pusieron en sus manos. -¿Y es legal?-

-21 años, pero por lo que contó, no es su primera vez en un club...-

Cuando este término los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Harley ya se sentía cansado por lo que abandono el piano ante la negativa de los que querían escuchar más, Lucifer aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse. –Hola...- Los que le hacían mosca al joven se empezaron a dispersar y a seguir bailando y bebiendo por ahí. –Lucifer...-

-Morningstar...- Completo Harley. –El propietario del Lux... Todos me hablaron de usted...- Extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Por favor, háblame de tu...- Lucifer aprovecho y la tomo de forma diferente, besando el dorso, fuera de aquellas luces pudo notar la blanquecina piel del joven, era como un muñeco de porcelana, y esos ojos, su azul era mucho más intenso de cerca, pero seguían siendo todo lo contrario al carisma del chico, eran unos ojos tan fríos y reflejaban intriga, como si algo malicioso se encontrara detrás, eso solo aumento su curiosidad. –Harley...-

Este sonrió. -Bien, Lucifer... Fue un placer conocerlo...-

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas tan pronto? Yo apenas acabo de llegar, la noche es joven y tú más...-

-Gracias pero...-

Antes de cualquier negativa, Lucifer lo tomo de la cintura. -Ven insisto...- Y lo arrastro devuelta a la barra donde Maze ya estaba preparando unos tragos.

-Ok, está bien...- Empezaba a confirmar todo lo que decían de ese sujeto.

Pasaron unas horas y Lucifer no parecía ceder a que Harley se fuera, seguía preguntándole cosas con el fin de alargar su estancia, toda una noche si era posible.

-¿Y qué te parece Los Ángeles?-

-Es maravilloso, de todos los lugares a los que he ido, este tiene algo que no puedo describir...-

-Comprendo el sentimiento, dan ganas de quedarse aquí ¿No?-

Harley soltó una pequeña risa. –No soy de raíces, y si lo fuera, volvería a Trento...-

-¿Con tu familia?-

-No, solo... No tengo familia...- Lucifer lo miro extrañado. –Soy huérfano...-

-Debe ser difícil...-

-Te acostumbras, por suerte nací siendo un genio...-

-¿Y a que se dedica mi querido genio?-

-Soy programador...-

-No pareces un nerd...- Lucifer termino su trago.

Harley también. –Venimos en diferentes tamaños...-

El mayor sonrió ante tal connotación. -Eso me interesa... ¿Qué tamaño eres?-

* * *

Aquella no sería la última vez que Harley visitaría el Lux, cada tercer noche aparecía, bebía, tocaba el piano, complaciendo a su pequeño público pero dejando insatisfecho a cierto dueño, quien sin éxito, no pasaba más allá de coqueteos y uno que otro beso, pero conforme pasaba la noche y con una simple distracción, el joven desaparecía de su vista, simplemente se iba.

Esa era otra noche. -¡Bienvenido niño bonito!- Lucifer lo recibió con un beso, como ahora tenía costumbre y con ese apodo cariñoso. El mayor lo guio al centro de su gran sofá, su trono en el Lux.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se cansaron de mí?- Dijo Harley entre pequeñas risas al ver al pianista en su lugar, ya se había acostumbrado a que el instrumento fuera solo para él.

-Te pasas casi todas las noches tocando el piano, ¿No quieres tocar otras cosas?- Esa noche no dejaría que se le escapara.

Lucifer estaba consciente de que Harley era una aventura pasajera, y el otro también, después de todo eran vacaciones y listo, el joven se iría. Pero aun así seguía siendo un enigma para el mayor, Harley no accedía a ser visto durante las mañanas, también desaparecía, había mandado a Maze a seguirlo algunos días, esos donde no pisaba el Lux, pero nada fuera de lo común, el joven se hospedaba en el Hotel Beverly Hills, iba de aquí para allá como un turista cualquiera, sobre todo visitaba museos, pero fuera de eso Lucifer no entendía porque no accedía a verse durante el día o mejor aún que se quedara todas las noches, si después de todo las vacaciones son para divertirse.

-¿Cómo a ti?- Harley bebió su trago.

-Tú lo dijiste no yo, pero ya que tomamos el tema... Aun no me has dicho ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- Ese era otro punto por el cual Lucifer tenía tanta curiosidad e insistencia, había usado su mirada de deseo en él y este solo respondía de una forma.

_-Cava una fosa en la montaña_

_Oh Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Ciao, Ciao...-_

-Amo tu bella voz, pero debe haber algo más querido... Dime ¿Qué anhelo hay detrás de esos ojos?- Lucifer termino su copa

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

-Yo aquí soy un Rey, puedo hacerte el favor que quieras...-

-Ya me has dado la atención que me merezco y creo que es suficiente, no tengo ningún pendiente... A menos que tú lo tengas conmigo...-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, siempre fue muy claro con la intención de llevarse al joven a la cama.

-Sí, tu mí querido Lucy...- Como el joven solía llamar de forma cariñosa al mayor. -Así que anda, te sigo...- Harley se levantó del asiento y el otro no cabía en su asombro, finalmente había accedido a ser suyo, al menos una noche.

* * *

La tenue luz de la lámpara solo iluminaba su espacio en la cama, era suficiente para el mayor, de todos modos aún era de noche, de madrugada para ser exactos. Giro para encontrarse con su niño bonito, pero aquel lado de la cama se encontraba vacío.

-¿Harley?- Llamo al joven, si este se fue después del sexo esta vez se enojaría muchísimo, y sus ojos rojo brillante lo decían muy enserio.

Generalmente no tenía problemas con despertar solo o acompañado, a veces prefería solo para no lidiar con amantes tercos, por no querer irse. Pero Harley le había prometido que esta vez se quedaría, que contemplaría el amanecer desde su penthouse, y por mucho aprecio que le tuviera al muchacho, no iba a perdonárselo.

_-Cava una fosa en la montaña_

_Bajo la sombra de una flor...-_

Aquel suave canto solo podía ser de una persona, si, aún seguía con él. Aliviado, se colocó una de sus finas batas y a paso lento camino hasta el balcón donde justamente ahí estaba Harley.

_-Así la gente, cuando la vea_

_Oh Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Ciao, Ciao...-_

El ojiazul vestía la camisa de Lucifer, le quedaba ligeramente grande, entre ambos solo había como 10 o 13 centímetros de diferencia en estatura. Harley no dejaba de ver el cielo, que poco a poco dejaba de ser oscuro, el mayor lo contemplaba a distancia.

_-Así la gente cuando la vea_

_Se dirá que bella flor...-_

Fue cuando Lucifer se dio cuenta, aun con la poca iluminación del balcón, esos ojos azules y fríos estaban brillantes, brillantes por la humedad que emanaba de ellos.

Era la primera vez, en ese tiempo, que veía algo que no fuera frialdad en esos orbes azules. -¿Harley?- Se acercó a él, pero aun cuando llego a su lado, el joven no apartaba la mirada del estrellado cielo.

-¿Eres el diablo?-

-¿Qué?- La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué si en verdad eres el diablo?- Finalmente lo miro directamente.

Varias veces se lo había reiterado, que su nombre no era un apodo o alias cualquiera, que en verdad era el gobernante del infierno, pero que si no le creía estaba bien, no sería el primero ni el último incrédulo. Pero esta vez no sabía cómo responder, no cuando Harley le mirada así, triste, como en una agonía interna, y Lucifer no quería espantarlo, pero tampoco mentirle.

-Si...- Se limitó a solo encandecer sus ojos al rojo vivo, como prueba. -¿Por qué el interés ahora? ¿Por qué lloras?-

Aun con lágrimas por sus mejillas, Harley sonrió. –Estoy feliz, simpatizo con el diablo, hace mucho que no me conectaba así con alguien...-

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Echar raíces no es malo... No estarías solo...-

-Ya te lo dije, solo cuando finalmente vaya a morir, es cuando me detendré, regresare a Italia... Y supongo que te veré allá abajo...-

Aquello extraño a Lucifer. -¿Por qué afirmas que iras al infierno?-

-¿Por qué iría al cielo?-

Se dio cuenta, en realidad no conocía completamente a Harley. -¿Tienes algo que confesar?-

-Me has preguntado varias veces '¿Qué es lo que deseas?', yo nunca me había cuestionado eso, por eso no te tenía una respuesta... Hasta ahora...-

Sus pulgares limpiaron el resto de lágrimas, esas que el viento todavía no secaba. -Entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- Pregunto, sosteniendo la cara del joven, seria cruel de su parte decirlo pero las lágrimas le habían dado un hermoso brillo a esos ojos azules.

-Cava una fosa en la montaña, bajo la sombra de una flor...- Respondió, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor, inclinándose un poco hacia arriba para besarlo.

Lucifer correspondió, aun con muchas dudas sobre la conversación que tuvieron, pero las dejaría para después, no iba a seguir torturando mentalmente a su niño bonito, no era el momento. Lo cargo para llevarlo devuelta a la cama y ahí comenzaría otra sesión de besos, toqueteos, pero todo muy diferente a lo de hace unas horas, el mayor lo tomaría con más cuidado y devoción.

Ante cada toque sentía que Harley se iba a romper en sus manos, ¿Cómo es que podía pasar de un joven coqueto en busca de aventura, a un jovencito tan frágil y en profunda desolación? No era de su incumbencia al principio, quería que su experiencia en Los Ángeles tuviera un visto bueno, para que regresara, ahora era su amigo, uno muy secreto y reservado, de todos sus allegados solo Maze sabía de Harley, no pretendía que otros lo conocieran si el chico no quería, aunque en el fondo sentía que le vendría bien platicar con Linda, si algo aprendió de la Tierra, era que cada cabeza era un mundo diferente, y el mundo de ese chico era un misterio profundo todavía.

-Ah...- Un pequeño alarido salió de su garganta, Lucifer acababa de entrar por completo en él.

-¿Te lastime?-

-No... Estoy bien... Gracias...- Sonrió.

De esa forma siguieron hasta que el cielo se despejara y diera lugar al amanecer que Lucifer tanto le insistía en que mirara, era realmente hermoso, lástima que solo uno de ellos lo contemplaría. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, el mayor se había quedado dormido, la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Harley lo habría arrullado, acurrucándolo contra su pecho hasta que finalmente se perdió entre sus sueños. El menor no volvió a pegar el ojo, ya no le hacía falta, el cielo empezó a cambiar a tonalidades cálidas, fue cuando se zafo del abrazo protector del mayor y de vuelta en el balcón contemplo ese amanecer que se había negado tantas veces, al menos se iría con un bonito recuerdo.

En silencio, tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió de ahí, Harley no volvió aparecer en el Lux las siguientes noches, Lucifer temía haberlo ofendido o hasta asustado, si sus vacaciones terminaron entonces lamentaría no haberse despedido, le había dejado en claro que cuando el momento llegara, le haría una gran despedida en su club, como se merece, y que por favor volviera en cualquier momento que decidiera tomar vacaciones otra vez, siempre sería bienvenido.

* * *

Tenía un nuevo caso que resolver con la detective, pero antes de ir a la escena del crimen fue al Hotel Beverly a buscar a su niño bonito, pregunto por él al recepcionista pero este se extrañó por el nombre que Lucifer había mencionado.

-En estos últimos meses, nadie con ese nombre se hospedo aquí...-

-No, no, no...- Morningstar sonrió, pero esta vez de forma nerviosa. –Debe haber un error... Mire es un joven así de alto, Italiano, piel blanca, cabello cenizo, grandes ojos azules...- Comenzaba a temer que Maze se hubiera equivocado al seguirlo, o que Harley hubiera cambiado de Hotel hace mucho.

El empleado se quedó pensativo un momento. -Creo que recuerdo a un jovencito así, si...-

-¿Se fue?-

-Lo siento pero esa información es...- Ni siquiera término, cuando Lucifer saco un fajo de billetes y los puso encima, no iba a perder el tiempo con estúpidas normas de privacidad. –Permítame...- El hombre tecleo en su computador. –El joven se registró como Gray Mitchell... Se fue cumpliendo casi un mes aquí...-

Lucifer no podía creerlo ¿Le había mentido? -¿No le dijo a donde iría? ¿No hablo con alguien?-

-No... Era un huésped muy reservado, pero no de esos extraños y raros que parecen potenciales asesinos seriales, no, no, no... Era un joven muy educado y tranquilo, se limitaba solo a saludar al personal del Hotel, casi no estaba en su habitación, pero le gustaba ir al salón principal a tomar café o té, se quedaba leyendo un libro por algunas horas y después salía a quien sabe dónde, no regresaba hasta al día siguiente... Pero fuera de eso, no sé nada más señor...-

Lucifer no se conformó con saber eso, así que interrogo al resto del personal pero nada, todos no salían de la misma historia del "turista tranquilo", a excepción de una mucama quien dijo que Harley le habría preguntado por alguna guía turística de L.A. Viendo que era un joven muy culto le recomendó algunos museos, pero fuera de aquello no había nada más.

Cansado, decidió mandar a Maze a investigar su camino, efectivamente, Harley se habría hospedado en 9 hoteles diferentes todo ese tiempo y en todos con nombres diferentes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondía? ¿O de quién? Cuestiones que le atormentaba, incluso la detective, la pequeña López y hasta Dan lo notaron, pero Lucifer no quería hablar de ello y le ordeno a Maze callar también, después de todo era oficial, su niño bonito se había ido sin decir adiós.

**[ACTUALIDAD]**

Uno por uno fue interrogando al grupo criminal, a todos les había sacado algo usando su mirada de deseo, efectivamente pertenecían a una gran organización, no eran los únicos tras la ola de robos, las hipótesis eran correctas, pero aún faltaba sacar el o los nombres de los responsables tras de todo. Se resistían a hablar más allá, cada cabeza era un mundo diferente, cada uno tenía anhelos y sueños corrompidos, a diferente nivel.

David quería vivir sin carencias, tener dinero, vivir cómodamente y formar una familia con una supuesta novia que tenía escondida en alguna parte del mundo. Shuri o como ella decía llamarse, Letitia, quería dinero, aventura, acción, cualquier adrenalina que se le presentara, por eso se había unido a la banda delictiva. Barry quería participar en los juegos olímpicos como corredor. Billy y Freddy querían estar juntos, extrañaban a sus padres, y si los encerraban no querían separarse. Lorna quería volver a ver a su hijo, debido a sus antecedentes, a la joven le habían quitado la custodia y habían entregado al bebé a la abuela, negándole toco contacto. Pietro quería a su hermana devuelta, un deseo imposible de cumplir.

Pero a pesar de todo, ninguno delato más allá, no importaba lo mucho que Lucifer le prometiera a uno impunidad u otro una sentencia no tan severa, todos eran fieles a "Vértigo", en el fondo aplaudía esa lealtad, pero su trabajo no era ese.

Había dejado a Harley para el final, esa sería la oportunidad, tal vez la última para saber sobre él y como llego a esto, antes de que la detective descubriera que conocía al chico y le reclamara por no haberlo dicho antes.

Estaba a pocos pasos de entrar a interrogarlo cuando de la nada unas detonaciones empezaron a sonar, la oficina comenzó a llenarse de un extraño gas y con ello empezaron a evacuar el edificio. Lucifer ayudo a la detective y a la pequeña López a salir, entre todo el caos el sonido de algo acelerando se escuchó, los oficiales seguían estupefactos por el gas pero Lucifer lo detecto, el grupo se estaba escapando usando las motos policiacas. Una persecución dio inicio, Chloe y Dan se unieron junto con varias patrullas, otros como Ella se resguardaron del humo alejándose más del edificio, nadie salía del asombro, el grupo no estuvo detenido ni 8 horas y se les habían escapado, así nada más, alguien los había ayudado.

Lucifer volteo a ver Ella, noto que esta tenía en su mano un expediente, que seguramente en medio de la confusión y el caos, se había aferrado a el inconscientemente. -¿Qué traes ahí pequeña López?-

Esta apenas estaba saliendo de la estupefacción del incidente. -Ah es... Es información llego de Europa... Chloe averiguo que había un miembro de la banda que operaba por fuera...- Le paso el expediente a Morningstar.

-No puede ser...- Cansado, Lucifer sobo el puente de su nariz, era el caso más frustrante que había tenido.

-No solo eso... Dan reviso las cámaras del aeropuerto y al parecer Spidey y Wolf habrían llegado juntos a Los Ángeles, desde hace meses...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Planearon el golpe hace mucho tiempo...-

Su celular comenzó a sonar. -¡¿DETECTIVE?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡IRÉ ENSE...!-

_-¡Lucifer seguimos en persecución! ¡Escúchame! ¡Solo hay 7 de los 8 detenidos! ¡Wolf no está entre ellos! ¡Búscalo antes de que escape! ¡Lo dejo en tus manos!- Colgó._

No supo cómo describir la sensación que le invadía en el momento que menciono a su niño bonito, una corazonada le hizo abandonar la jefatura e ir directamente al Lux. Esperaba tener razón en lo que sentía, y al parecer así fue, justo en la soledad de su penthouse, en el balcón, ahí estaba Harley contemplando las estrellas que comenzaban a salir, mientras el atardecer daba paso a la noche, el ojiazul vestía aquel overol rojo de la banda y en sus manos tenia aquella extraña mascara.

-No quería irme sin despedirme...-

-¿Ahora si te importa?- Lucifer estaba enojado, sus ojos lo reflejaban. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE?!-

Frente a frente, Morningstar lo noto, los ojos de Harley ya no eran fríos, no, ahora se veían oscuros, casi muertos, como si todo sentimiento o emoción alguna se hubiera apagado.

-No te mentí, no del todo...-

-Omitir información es igual que mentir...-

El joven guardo silencio por un momento. –Lo siento...-

-Ahora entiendo porque tanto misterio contigo...-

-Lucifer...-

-Al menos dime tu nombre... Sin engaños, sin mentiras...-

-Harley, Harley Keener...-

-¿En eso no me mentiste? Vaya... ¿Debo sentirme privilegiado?-

-Nací en Trento, Italia, me abandonaron en el orfanato de San Rafael cuando tenía 3 años, mi madre no pudo cuidarnos a mí y a mi hermana de 2 meses, así que decidió dejarme y ella tomo un barco después... Nadie sabe a dónde se fue... No sé quién es mi padre y me importa un carajo... Crecí sin nadie... Hasta...-

-¿Hasta qué?-

-Conocí a un chico, mi mejor amigo... Peter...-

-¿Spidey?-

-Si...-

-¿Él te metió al grupo?- Harley no respondió. –Oye... Esto no tiene que terminar así, cometiste errores pero debes enfrentarlos... Te lo dice alguien que cometió uno muy grande y por eso lo expulsaron del cielo...- Sonrió amargamente.

Harley soltó una pequeña risa, aun con esos ojos opacos. –Gracias Lucifer, gracias por todo...-

-Vamos niño bonito... Prometo que tu sentencia no será tan severa...- Empezaron a caminar rumbo al elevador. El mayor por delante.

_-Así la gente cuando la vea_

_Me dirá que bella flor...-_

Canto Harley caminando por detrás, sacando una sonrisa a Lucifer, en ese momento su celular sonó, otra vez. –Hola Maze ¿Qué pasa?-

_-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU DINERO?!_

-¿Qué?-

_-Estoy con los proveedores de licor y cuando iba a pagar la dotación del mes, me informan que tus tarjetas no tienen fondos...-_

-Eso no puede...-

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudo procesarlo, Maze reclamándole de un lado, el sonido de las sirenas acercándose, un fuerte estruendo, gritos, un gran escándalo allá abajo. Volteo hacia atrás, en el suelo solo estaba la máscara, dejo caer el celular y corrió hasta la orilla, al ver hacia abajo supo a que se debía el alboroto.

El grupo había tomado retorno, pasando por la calle del Lux, las patrullas iban por detrás, hasta que un cuerpo cayó delante de ellos, todas las unidades frenaron de inmediato. Chloe salió de la unidad y corrió hacia al frente para ver lo que pasaba, ahí lo vio, un cuerpo estrellado contra el parabrisas.

**[TIEMPO DESPUÉS]**

Nueve personas alrededor de una gran mesa, diez contando con el hombre al pie de esta, un gran banquete se servía ante la expresión afligida de todos, entre ellos había uno que no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

-Perdimos a uno más...- Hablo el mandamás. –Pero su sacrificio no fue en vano... Hoy estamos aquí, mañana quien sabe, pero lo que Wolf hizo permanecerá no solo en nuestra mente, sino en nuestros corazones...- El hombre levanto su copa. –Spidey, te acompañamos en tu dolor, él era como un hermano para ti...-

-Él no era mi hermano...- El castaño se levantó y tomo su copa junto al resto. –Era nuestro hermano...- Corrigió. –Igual que Scarlet... Red Hood... Black Cat... y Nightwing...- Nombrando a los que cayeron en el pasado, no pudieron tomar sus cuerpos en el momento del descenso, pero todos y cada uno dieron su vida no a un grupo, a una familia. –Por todos ellos... Por usted Señor Constantine...-

-¡Por la familia!- Grito el recién nombrado, ese que los junto a todos, que formo la familia "Vértigo".

-¡POR LA FAMILIA!- Brindaron a coro.

**[TRENTO, ITALIA]**

En una gran colina, donde el amanecer iluminaba primero, antes que el resto del lugar. Una rosa roja yacía plantada en tierra fértil, era la única en toda la zona, la flor era contemplada silenciosamente. –Que bella flor...- Sonrió con amargura.

-Cuando Decker descubra que exhumaste el cuerpo...-

-De todos modos ya está enojada...- La detective se había enterado de su relación con Harley, era cuestión de tiempo, pero más que enojarse con él, era por el escape de la banda delictiva.

-Te robo tu dinero y aun así le cumpliste su último deseo... Me sorprende que no estés enojado...-

-Maze el dinero va y viene...- Y así fue, su niño bonito no le robo todo, y de todas formas se recuperó, gracias a su hermoso Lux y otros negocios pendientes que tenía, pero desde esa noche, tocar el piano ya no fue lo mismo. –Pero él no volverá...-

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará allá abajo?-

Lucifer podía imaginarse su infierno personal, Harley tocando sin parar su hermosa canción, completamente solo, sin nadie que lo escuche, y es que ese el mayor miedo de su niño bonito, volver a estar solo. En algún momento, si es que volvía al infierno, le daría el aplauso que se merece, se sentaría a su lado y tocarían el piano juntos, al menos una última vez. 

–Bella Ciao... Angelo Mio...- 


	5. BABY SHARK

De haber sabido que eso pasaría mejor hubiera dejado que el asesino se ahogara, no... Mejor nunca hubieran venido a Los Ángeles. –Maldito idiota bastardo hijo de...- Gruño entre dientes, o más bien entre colmillos. Sentía sus garras incrustarse contra sus palmas, a pesar de la estrepitosa lluvia que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y de su sangre fría, su agudo sentido del olfato captaba la sangre que escurría entre las membranas de sus manos.

-¡Harley!- El grito de David lo saco de su mal sana imaginación, diferentes escenarios donde ese maldito y egocéntrico hombre agonizara de dolor. El auto arranco, menos mal era de madrugada y la tormenta había dejado casi desiertas las calles de L.A. -¿Me vas a decir que pasó?-

-¿Para qué? Seguro ya leíste mi mente...- Suspiro con fastidio, como si no conociera al mutante.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno la cara del rubio mayor. –Si... Pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti...- Dijo, obteniendo solo un gruñido por parte del otro.

Se recargo sobre su asiento con los brazos cruzados, la humedad de su ropa y el frio de su piel empañaban el asiento, ni siquiera la calefacción del coche lograban darle algo de calidez. Siguieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que pararon en el primer semáforo.

-Así que... ¿Tu y Morningstar...?-

-¡YO Y EL NADA!- Grito enojado, pudo sentir el cambio brusco de temperatura en su cara, mierda... Estaba sonrojado. -¡NO TENEMOS NADA!

-Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en estallar su tensión sexual...-

El rojizo tono en sus mejillas aumento. -¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE!- El auto avanzo.

-Es difícil cuando piensas en voz alta...-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Un grito frustrado resonó en todo el vehículo. –Mier... da...- Suspiro mientras se hacía ovillo sobre su asiento, estaba muy cansado para seguir haciendo berrinche. Sus manos retrajeron sus membranas, los colmillos habían desaparecido y sus orbes dilatados volvían a su característico azul.

A veces olvidaba que Harley podía ser muy infantil cuando de sentimientos y emociones se trataba. –Harley... Amigo...-

-Ya no digas nada... Por favor...-

-Oye...-

-Enserio... Olvídalo...-

-Lo haría pero... ¿Qué pasara con tus padres?-

Su rostro giro abruptamente hacia el contrario. -¡¿QUÉ?!- Todo rastro de rubor desapareció, dejando sus mejillas más pálidas que de costumbre.

-Si... Es decir... ¿Crees que Morningstar no va aprovechar esto para joder a Constantine?-

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE! Di-Digo... Papá Nanaue lo des-destriparía si se entera que... Que yo... Y el...- Joder, hace un rato deseaba a Lucifer muerto, pero no con tanta bestialidad. –No... No creo que se arriesgue solo por querer fastidiar a Papá John...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿O sí?- Maldita sea la hora que lo conoció.

**[SEIS MESES ANTES]**

Independizarse no era fácil pero si lo hacías con un amigo era mejor. -¡HARLEY! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE QUITES EL TAPÓN DE LA TINA CUANDO TERMINES DE BAÑARTE?!- Ok... A veces.

-Ups!- El menor sonrió. –Perdón mamá... ¡AH!- Un zapato fue a dar directo a su cabeza, de no haber estado a espaldas pudo haber esquivado el golpe. –David serias una excelente madre, enserio... Ni papá John tiene esa puntería...- "Alago" mientras se sobaba la cabeza, enredando sus dedos a través de sus rubios rizos.

-Agradécele al Profesor...- La falta de movilidad en las piernas del mayor se compensaba con su buena puntería, ¡Joder! Hasta Pietro con todo y su súper velocidad fue víctima de Xavier.

-Jajajaja siempre pensé que Magneto era el encargado de la disciplina física...-

-Y yo creí que Constantine te había enseñado ¡A DESTAPAR LA MALDITA TINA!-

-Uy! Que humor... Cada vez te pareces más a Erik... Solo te faltan los dientes puntiagudos...-

-...-

-¡NO EN LA CARA NO!- Corrió, lamentablemente el departamento no era tan grande como para huir exitosamente, por lo que se vio rápidamente acorralado en una esquina mientras el otro soltaba manotazos en su contra.

-¡DEJA DE COMPARAR A MI PAPÁ CON UN TIBURÓN!-

-¡JAJAJAJA NO! ¡YA POR FAVOR! ¡PARA! ¡VA-VAMOS DAVID!- El mayor suspiró, apartándose de su amigo quien yacía en el suelo hecho bolita por tratar de protegerse. –Ah... Vamos David, ¿Te avergonzaría ser hijo de un tiburón?-

-No... Y no hace falta que te pregunte a ti... Oh! ~ Gran Harley Constantine Príncipe de los Tiburones, Gobernante de todas las Bestias Oceánicas, Sultán de los Siete Mares, Conde del Más Allá, Rey de lo Espectral...- Alabo a su vez que hacia una ridícula y exagerada reverencia.

-Ni que fuera Aquaman...- Contesto el menor con burlona modestia, mientras se levantaba del suelo. –Vas hacer que me sonroje...-

-En un mundo como en el que vivimos, ya es común cualquier relación humano-especie...- Común sí, pero no totalmente aceptado, malditos prejuicios.

-Lo ves, es por eso que nuestros padres se llevan tan bien... Y no los culpo... Si un pene es rico imagínate d... ¡NO! ¡YA NO!- Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE MI PADRE ES UN TIBURÓN!- Lo último que quería imaginar (o más bien recordar) era la vida sexual de Charles y Erik, ahora sería atormentado por la de King Shark y Constantine. -¡ARGH! Carajo ahora voy a tener pesadillas...-

-Para eso están los amigos...-

-Me vas a dejar más loco de lo que estoy...-

-¿Tú crees? Aquí entre nos... Siempre pensé que eras el más cuerdo de los cinco...-

-¿En-Enserio?-

-Claro ¿Por qué crees que quise venir contigo? Admitámoslo, con Pietro ya habría destruido este lugar... Peter me agrada, pero la Tía May también y sería muy cruel separarlos... Mientras que Lorna y Wanda, pues... Las amo, son mis amigas pero... No creo poder con las hormonas femeninas...- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un leve rosa.

-Para tener veintitrés años, te comportas como un adolescente de quince...-

El menor rodó los ojos. -Yo también te amo David...-

-Harley... Esto... ¿No lo hiciste por Damian verdad?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso insinúas que quise mudarme al otro lado de Estados Unidos por él? ¡¿Solo para olvidarme de ese maldito amargado ¡Repugnante bastardo! ¡INFIEL CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA DE DAMIAN WAYNE?!- Los ojos del menor yacían dilatados, dejando sus cuencas completamente negras.

-Eh... ¿No?- El mayor trago saliva del susto, aunque sabía que su amigo era capaz de controlar sus instintos y que nunca le haría daño, eso no lo hacía menos atemorizante de ver. Menos cuando su lado de depredador oceánico se mezclaba con el de Nigromante y dejaba la mitad de su rostro cadavérico. –Se... Se nota que ya lo superaste...-

El menor olio el miedo en el mayor, así que respiro profundamente antes de que fuera más allá y sus dientes se afilaran y sus garras salieran. Menos mal no estaba en el agua o sus manos y pies ya estarían cubiertos de membranas y su cuello con branquias. –Lo... Lo siento...-

-Oye...- Sus manos tomaron los hombros del otro en busca de darle, al menos, un poco de confort. –Te comprendo perfectamente... Dick fue tan importante en mi vida, como Damian en la tuya... Así que ¡A la mierda los Wayne!- Ambos rubios se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Si... A la mierda los Robin...- Definitivamente venir con David fue lo mejor.

* * *

-Si... Si... Ok... Aja... Claro... Si... No... Si... Ok... Bien... Si... No... Si... También te amo... Adiós...- Colgó, su anterior sonrisa se había mal formado en una mueca torcida.

-¿Problemas?-

-Lo de siempre... Papá esta con el Dr. Strange en no sé qué misión, y mi padre...- Suspiro. –Escapo de Arkham... Otra vez...-

-¿Por eso John te llamo?-

-Si... No quiere que me acerque al mar por ahora...-

-Muy tarde...- Dijo David viendo las olas y la espuma a lo largo de toda la orilla, disfrutaban ir a la playa al menos por una hora, lo suficiente para que Harley pudiera nadar y estirara las "aletas", era más cómodo que usar la bañera. -¡Espera! ¿Tu papá y Strange...?-

-Ya se... Es extraño...- Ironizo. -Como sea, me da igual... No pienso alejarme del mar solo porque él lo dice, además... Papá Nanaue nunca me ha hecho daño...- A pesar de ser un villano, el Rey Tiburón siempre vio por su único hijo, aunque fuera un padre distante, con eso de huir y escapar a cada rato.

-Tal vez él no, pero no hay honor entre villanos... Tengo la sospecha de que Amanda Waller tiene algo que ver...- No le sorprendería que estuviera sometiendo a King Shark, bajo amenaza de hacerle algo a su amigo.

El rubio menor chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, odiaba a esa mujer. –Esa perra... Si, seguro ya formo otro matadero...-

-Escuadrón Suicida...-

-Es lo mismo...- Suspiro. –Voy a nadar...- Dijo, dejando su celular en manos de David. –Si vuelve a llamar dile que estoy invocando a Chespirito...- Y sin más, corrió hacia el mar.

El mayor lo vio desaparecer entre las olas. –Ay amigo...- No sabía que era más difícil, ser un mutante, ser un híbrido... ¿O tal vez ser humano? En fin, simplemente vivir no era fácil.

* * *

Se sumergió en lo más profundo que la presión oceánica le permitió, algunos peces que nadaban por ahí huyeron rápidamente al sentir su presencia de depredador. Era solo la esencia que Harley traspiraba por su (media) naturaleza salvaje, ni siquiera le gustaba el pescado ¡Mucho menos crudo! –Carajo...- Gruño, de su boca escapaban varias burbujas que flotaban libremente a la superficie.

Solo podía pensar en su padre ¿Cómo estará? Esperaba realmente que hubiera escapado del asilo y no como títere de la sociópata de Waller.

Mientras rebasaba algunos corales un reflejo en la superficie llamo su atención, un par de piernas que pataleaban frenéticamente al poco tiempo empezaban a sumergirse, alguien se estaba ahogando. No lo pensó dos veces cuando comenzó a nadar hacia el desafortunado quien se hundía inmóvil, por encima un hilillo de sangre se disipaba entre las aguas, el hombre tenía una herida de bala en el hombro. Lo tomo por detrás y solo con sus piernas nado hasta la superficie, David lo diviso a lo lejos, para su suerte el sol estaba cayendo y la playa estaba casi desierta.

El mutante corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo. -¡¿Qué paso?!-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ayúdame!- Ambos alejaron al herido del agua, entre un delgado camino de sangre.

-Mierda...- Susurro el mayor.

-¿Qué?- Para ese entonces su forma híbrida marina estaba oculta y solo era un joven recién salido del agua.

-Es un criminal...- Aun inconsciente, la mente del extraño gritaba muy fuerte. –Asesino a una mujer...-

-Mierda...- Susurro el menor. –Entonces... ¿Hospital o Policía?-

Como si alguna fuerza cósmica lo hubiera escuchado, tres unidades policíacas arribaron a la playa. De entre todos, una mujer rubia, un hombre castaño y otro más alto azabache comenzaron a acercarse a la escena, mientras los demás acordonaban la zona.

-Policía de Los Ángeles...- Dijo la rubia, mientras revisaba los signos vitales del ahogado. –Soy la Detective Decker...- Su nombre resaltaba en la placa.

-Si no me dice, no me doy cuenta...- Dijo David un tanto fastidiado, lo último que hubiera querido es pasar la tarde-noche en la comisaria. Porque si, había leído los pensamientos de dos de ellos y sabía lo que vendría, sin embargo le impacto no poder leer al más alto. ¿Por qué no podía?

-Hola...- Saludo sin expresión alguna el rubio menor, por la actitud de su amigo sabía que su noche de videojuegos se fue al carajo. –Aquí está su criminal, de nada...- Intento zafarse y tomar el brazo de su amigo para irse lentamente, pero alguien se adelantó a su idea y la uso en su contra.

-No, no, no... Ustedes jovencitos tienen mucho que explicar...- Hablo con burla el azabache más alto.

Asqueado Harley se zafo de su agarre. –¡No me toques!- ¿Qué se creía? Aparte de policía ¡Nadie lo tocaba sin su consentimiento! Excepto David cuando lo golpeaba por sus estúpidas elocuencias, pero se lo pasaba por ser su amigo y como un hermano mayor.

-Detective Espinoza...- Dijo el castaño mostrando la placa, la rubia de hace unos minutos escoltaba a los paramédicos con el criminal en camilla, por la calma en que operaban los oficiales, ambos rubios suponían que el idiota seguía con vida. –Necesitamos sus declaraciones...-

-Y sus números, si no es mucha molestia...- Hablo el tercero y único desconocido (por el momento), con esa petulante sonrisa que a Harley le estaba dando mala espina, su sexto sentido vibraba inquieto desde que ese hombre le había tomado el brazo.

El detective rodó los ojos. -Ignórenlo... Acompáñenos por favor...-

-Si no hay de otra...- Resoplo David

-Ya que...- Mascullo el menor ante la atenta mirada del azabache más alto que no le quitaba la vista de encima, su amigo noto su incomodidad. _-"Préstame tu suéter..."-_ pensó sabiendo que el mayor lo estaba leyendo; ya estaba anocheciendo, seguía en short, todo mojado y no quería ir por ahí con el torso desnudo, menos con ese sujeto extraño que de oficial no tenía nada.

El otro hizo lo que le pidió. _-"Te dije que trajeras uno..."-_ Contesto telepáticamente pasándole la prenda, él no era fan del mar, prefería la arena por eso siempre usaba ropa sencilla; short, camisa, suéter y sandalias.

 _-"Perdón mamá..."-_ Y sin más ambos fueron escoltados hasta un vehículo policial, en el corto trayecto el arrogante sujeto insistió en guiar al rubio menor por el hombro, donde Harley sintió su agarre muy brusco, como si quisiera encajarle las uñas. _–"Imbécil ¿Quién te crees?"-_

* * *

Ya en la comisaria ambos fueron separados para declarar, Decker con el menor y Espinoza con el mayor. Harley agradecía que el arrogante no estuviera con ellos, aunque sabía que estaba afuera en la oficina, esperando. Ambos rubios coincidían hasta el momento en que sacaron al criminal del agua, después de esto sus versiones cambiaban por los puntos de vista entre sus poderes...

_-¿Caroline verdad? No soy quien para juzgar... Pero si tu amante es un celopata, no te sorprendas de las veinte apuñaladas en tu torso...-_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

_-Oh perdón oficial... Le estaba hablando a Caroline...-_

**...**

_-James estaba enfermo, pensaba que Caroline lo engañaba y quiso tener pruebas, pero nunca las tuvo, se frustro tanto que por eso la apuñalo...-_

_-¡¿Có-Cómo es que tu...?!-_

_-Intento deshacerse del cuerpo, condujo hasta Beverly Hills... La enterró en un jardín...-_

**...**

_-Si lloras así no te entiendo nada, te duele lo sé, pero tu quisiste amarlo a pesar de todo...-_

_-...-_

**...**

_-Lo acorralaron, sus oficiales lograron dispararle en el hombro, lo inmovilizo pero no por mucho... Creyó que dentro del mar le perderían la vista pero el agua lo hizo sangrar más...-_

_-...-_

Salieron de las salas después de casi una hora. -¿Y esas caras?- Pregunto la pequeña López ante la impresión en los rostros de Decker y Espinoza.

-¿Y bien?- Lucifer yacía al lado de la forense, tenía ciertas sospechas del par de rubios, pero sabía que en su presencia no soltarían nada y por ello se había mantenido fuera del interrogatorio.

Daniel salió de su estupor. –David Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr, treinta y un años...-

-¡ESPERA!- Grito Ella estupefacta. -¡¿DI-DIJISTE XAVIER-LEHNSHERR?!-

-Eh... Si, él es...-

-Un mutante... _"Lo sabía..."-_ Pensó Lucifer _,_ y si su hipótesis era correcta, este era uno de los más poderosos, pero el otro chico era el que más le inquietaba.

-¡No! No lo entienden... Es... ¡Es un X-Men! ¡Es hijo del Profesor X y Magneto! No puedo creerlo... Y-Yo... ¡Déjenme hablar con él por favor!-

-Ella tranquilízate...- Dijo Chloe, no era la primera vez que lidiaban con mutantes, pero si era la primera vez que la forense mostraba tanta euforia por uno. –Está aquí como testigo, no para dar autógrafos...-

-Pequeña López, no pensé que fuera fan de los X-Men...- Aunque tampoco le sorprendía, si tan solo supiera que él...

-¡Me encantan! ¡Tengo todos sus comics! Bueno... Casi... Me falta el volu...-

-Ella, Ella...- Llamo Daniel. –Lamento interrumpir pero, no es momento ¿Ok? Bien... En fin... Sí, es un mutante, nivel psíquico por cierto... Entro en las memorias de James Hoffer y prácticamente me relato todo el caso, hasta el momento en que lo encontraron en el agua...-

Un agudo grito resonó en las oficinas. -¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡PEQUEÑA LÓPEZ MIS OÍDOS!- Gruño Lucifer.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es que... ¡Es tan emocionante! Pero...-

-¿Pero?-

La sonrisa de la forense comenzó a decaer. -No lo identifico... Es decir... En los comics... ¿Dan estas seguro de que es un X-Men?-

-Si lo es...- Continuo la detective. –Su amigo me lo dijo...- Comenzó a leer las notas de su interrogatorio. –Harley Chandler Constantine...- En ese momento todo rastro petulante y sonriente de Lucifer cayo de golpe en una mueca, incluso podía jurar que sus mejillas palidecieron. –Veintitrés años, americano, nigromante...-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Di-Dijiste Ni... Ni-Nigromante?!- La voz de López se escuchaba quebradiza y un tanto asustada.

-¿Qué es un Nigromante?- Pregunto Dan.

-Un mago oscuro...- Contesto Chloe.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo en Harry Potter?-

-Tan ingenuo como siempre Dan...- Contesto Morningstar. –Un nigromante es un científico ocultista con dones en lo paranormal y la demonología...- Todos notaron el disgusto en su voz. –Déjame adivinar detective... ¿Hablo con la difunta victima?-

-Si...-

-¡¿Puede hablar con los muertos?!-

-¿Qué parte de 'dones en lo paranormal' no entendiste, detective inútil?-

-¡Lucifer! ¿Qué pasa?- Chloe sabía que esto ya era un tema muy personal para su amigo/compañero. –Si sabes algo será mejor que lo digas ahora...-

Claro que lo sabía, ¿Cómo olvidar ese maldito apellido? -¿Qué? Para nada, es solo la rivalidad natural entre su raza y los míos...- No podía revelar nada por el momento, hasta saber más de ese mocoso.

-Como sea... Gracias a ellos atrapamos a Hoffer...- Con una simple señal, Espinoza ordeno a los oficiales en guardia que abrieran las habitaciones de interrogatorio para dejar ir al par.

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera, la pequeña López se apresuró y se plantó frente a David. –Hola, disculpa... Lamento la molestia, sé que no me conoces pero yo... Yo soy fan de...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar el mayor se apartó. –No sé de qué habla, permiso...- En un silencio incomodo se apartó y camino a toda prisa hacia la salida, dejando a Ella con la palabra en la boca.

-Perdónalo...- La voz de Harley la sorprendió por detrás. –No es nada contra ti, es solo que... Digamos que prefiere el 'anonimato'...- Oh por lo menos pasar desapercibido.

-Oh... ¡OH! Yo... Yo... Lo siento, no quise...-

-Descuida... Soy Harley...-

-Ella, Ella López...- Entre un amistoso apretón de manos, un tercero llego para interrumpir la atmósfera.

-Vaya... Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

-Lucifer...- En ese momento Harley sintió unas inmensas ganas de correr. –Mira él...- Y así lo hizo.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós...- Y sin siquiera darle oportunidad a ninguno, camino veloz hasta la salida esperando alcanzar a David. ¡Vaya mierda! ¡¿En qué infierno se había metido?!

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquel percance y desde ese entonces una paranoia constante donde Harley sentía que alguien lo seguía a lo lejos.

-Harley... Tus ojos...- Advirtió David, generalmente no tendría problema de no ser porque estaban en pleno trabajo.

-Lo siento...- Su vista fantasmal totalmente blanca desapareció y sus ojos azules regresaron. Por mucho que las animas vigilaban a su alrededor, ninguna le pudo corroborar sus sospechas, algunas ni siquiera regresaron.

-Amigo contrólate antes de que el jefe se dé cuenta...-

El rubio mayor parecía invocador, ya que al momento este mismo apareció. –A trabajar señores...- Hablo el hombre generalmente a todos, los cocineros a cocinar, los lavaplatos a lavar, los de limpieza a limpiar y los meseros (como ellos) a tomar los platillos listos e ir por más órdenes.

Mientras David llevaba los pancakes, Harley se dirigió al otro lado del restaurante. –Buenos días ¡Bienvenida a The Griddle Café! ¿Qué desea ordenar?-

La morena deslizo levemente sus lentes oscuros, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. –אספרסו, כפול... ועוגת שוקולד, ללכת...-

(Un expreso doble y pastel de chocolate, para llevar...)

Escuchar aquella lengua le erizo la piel, pero no iba a demostrarlo. -מיד...-

(Enseguida...)

Contesto con calma, sabía que no estaba (¡TAN!) loco, esa mujer era la prueba, después de todo ¿Cuántas mujeres pedían café y pastel en hebreo antiguo?

Cuando el pedido estaba listo, la morena pago y se fue, pero algo paso a manos del cajero. -¡Chandler!- Llamo este.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Harley.

-Te dejaron esto...- En sus manos dejo una carta. –¡Anda Don Juan! No sabía que te gustaran las maduras...-

-Muy gracioso Jacob...- Resoplo el otro, cuando nadie se dio cuenta la carta ardió entre sus manos, quedando solo cenizas.

* * *

Dos meses y las visitas de esa misteriosa mujer no pararon, sus cartas mucho menos, algunas veces variaba su forma de pedir su orden; desde hebreo, sánscrito, egipcio, elamita, griego y hasta chino clásico.

Harley no tenía ningún interés en leer los mensajes y quemo cada uno que paso en sus manos, para su mala suerte todos en el trabajo se dieron cuenta y tenía que aguantarse sus comentarios que dejaban al rubio como un cruel casanova por no hacerle caso a la mujer, incluso su jefe había entrado al tema y le pedía que si no le iba hacer caso a semejante belleza entonces que le pasara el teléfono. ¿Cómo carajo si ni siquiera la conocía? Y tampoco le interesaba saber.

-Chandler... Alguien está preguntando por ti... Mesa seis...- Genial, apenas había llegado y ya tenía problemas ¿Cómo lo sabía? La cara de David lo decía todo, algo había leído en la mente de Jacob y no parecía alentador.

Salió antes de que sus compañeros hicieran escándalo porque se tratara de la mujer de siempre y el quedara como maldito Don Juan. Apenas puso un pie al frente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de salir de la cocina, sobre todo al ser tan temprano el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por...

Hubiera preferido a la mujer. –¿Qué se le ofrece?- Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar asiento, si su jefe llegaba y lo veía ahí con... Ese sujeto... No quería ni imaginar el sermón que le daría.

-¿Con esa actitud atiendes? No me quiero imaginar las pésimas propinas que recibes... Si es que recibes...- Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa arrogante que deseaba romper de un puñetazo.

-Si no va ordenar nada, le pido que se retire...-

-Entonces tráeme un cappuccino...-

Harley anoto la orden. –¿Qué? ¿No pedirá su expreso doble y pastel de chocolate? Creí que Satanás tenía una dieta estricta...-

-Entonces sabes quién soy... Seguro Johnny te lo advirtió, lamento decepcionarte pero las ordenes de Maze fueron solo para ella, lo mío fueron las cartas que deliberadamente rechazaste...-

-Y por eso vino en persona...-

-Hubiera venido antes, pero los crímenes en Los Ángeles no se resuelven solos...-

-Si... Me preguntaba ¿Qué hace el Diablo en la Tierra?- Dijo con sarcasmo, le importaba un carajo.

-Dime Lucifer... Y si hubieras leído mis recados, lo sabrías...-

Cuando el rubio iba a replicar, un par de clientes atravesaron la puerta. No iba hablar de ángeles y demonios frente a los comensales así que se dio la vuelta y fue por la orden de cappuccino. Al regresar, el restaurante estaba casi lleno por los clientes habituales que desayunaban ahí o pedían sus almuerzos para más tarde. –Aquí tiene...- Iba a dar la vuelta pero un agarra malditamente familiar lo detuvo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Constantine?- Se pudo distinguir la burla y desprecio en el tono con el que pronuncio su apellido.

-Estoy trabajando...-

-Entonces toma...- Era otra carta. –Y más te vale que respondas esta vez...- Eso ultimo había sonado a una amenaza, y si no fue más claro sus ojos rojos lo confirmaron.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- Grito David. ¿Alterado? No, eso era poco para describir su estado. -¡NO NO NO NO! ¡LLAMARE A MI PADRE!-

Antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono, el menor obstruyo su paso. –David no...-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡ES EL DIABLO!-

-¿Y?-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y"?!

-David tranquilo...- Era más fácil decirlo que estarlo, por algo dicen que hay que temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos, y Lucifer era alguien demasiado vivo para su gusto.

El mayor se dejó caer en el sillón, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de leer. –No puede ser... A mis padres les dará un infarto cuando se enteren...-

-¡No les puedes decir! ¡Lo dice la carta!-

-¡¿Quieres que le mienta a mi familia y de paso a toda la comunidad mutante?!-

-No sabemos si lo que dice es verdad... Además... Esto puede causar un pánico colectivo...-

Ambos se quedaron viendo el sobre, Harley tomo la carta y contemplo la imagen. Tenían tres meses, tres meses para presentarse en el Lux ¿Por qué? Ninguno lo sabía, pero el menor se hacía a la idea de que todo era por llevar el apellido Constantine. Si en ese tiempo no ponía un pie en aquel club nocturno, David perdía sus poderes a manos del mismísimo "creador" de los mutantes.

**[DOS MESES Y VEINTINUEVE DÍAS DESPUÉS]**

Apenas piso el lugar y sabía que algo no estaba bien, empezando por esas almas fuera del Lux que le susurraban al oído "No entres...". ¿Tanto miedo le tenían a Lucifer? ¿Acaso estaba subestimándolo? Tal vez... Ese lado casi suicida venia de familia, y estaba claro en las ganas que tenía de golpear al tipo, en vez de temerle como alguien "normal" haría.

-Harley ¿Estás seguro? ¡Puedo entrar contigo! Puedo...-

Pero él no era normal. –No, tengo que entrar solo...-

-Puedo esconderme...-

-Puedes engañar a los demás, pero a Lucifer no... Te va detectar entre la multitud y quien sabe que te haría... No voy arriesgarte...-

El rubio mayor suspiro, no habría poder humano o inhumano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, tan parecido a John. –Está bien... Pero por favor ten cuidado, no quiero a un tiburón y un mago tras mi cabeza...- No necesitaba morir para saber que era el infierno, dentro de su mal sana mente podía imaginarse el infierno que pasaría si algo le pasaba a su amigo, su mejor amigo hijo del Rey Tiburón y uno de los Nigromantes más importantes del mundo... Si... Su cabeza, torso, brazos, piernas, etc. ¡Todo rodaría!

-Descuida... En mi testamento te quito toda responsabilidad... Eso y te deje mi Xbox, con la condición de que borres mi historial de Internet... ¡Ah! Y no le digas a Pietro y Peter sobre mi fetiche con pies...-

Y entre fraternales risas y sonrisas el rubio menor se adentró al lugar, el lugar estaba infestado de personas, la mayoría humanos, no es que el tuviera algún complejo pero estaba tan acostumbrado a convivir con otros... ¿Seres? Su padre era un mago, el otro un tiburón, sus mejores amigos eran mutantes y un chico con poderes arácnidos, uno de sus mentores era un genio, millonario, filántropo, y solo estaba mencionando a los vivos... Con eso decía todo.

Mientras Lucifer aparecía, decidió ir por un trago a la barra. –Vaya, vaya... Al fin apareces...- Una voz femenina lo sorprendió por detrás, aquella mensajera morena que tanto lo fastidio con las cartas.

-Tú debes ser Mazikeen...-

-Y tú debes ser Constantine Junior...-

-Harley...-

-Lo que sea...- Con un gesto de su mano pidió un par de tragos al bartender. -¿Cómo esta John?-

-Más vivo que nunca...-

-No me imagine que fuera un hombre de familia... ¿Quién fue la afortunada?-

-Él...- Bebió su trago, mientras que la demonio le miraba como si acabara de revelar el secreto más importante del universo.

-No me jodas... ¿John? ¿John Constantine es tu madre? Yo siempre lo vi como alguien... Activo...-

-Se dice padre gestor... Y es versátil...- Volvió a beber. -Y si eso te impresiona no imaginaras quien es mi otro padre...-

-Eso si me interesa...- Una tercera voz irritantemente familiar hablo detrás suyo. -¿Quién fue la pobre alma en desgracia que acabo entre las piernas de John?-

-¿Celoso Morningstar?-

Con una simple mirada del mayor, Maze se apartó y dejo a ambos "hablar". -¿Celos? ¿De qué?-

-No sé, tú dime... Por algo me has estado molestando...-

-¿Molestar? Yo solo quería conocer mejor al primogénito del "buen" Johnny...- Aquello ultimo dicho con burla.

Harley sabía a qué se refería, si bien su padre no era un Santo, tampoco iba a pagar sus platos rotos. –Si claro... ¿Tan desesperado estas que amenazas con quitarle a David sus poderes? Al carajo Morningstar ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

El mayor sonreía triunfante. -Sí que eres un Constantine...- En ese momento, el sexto sentido de Harley le decía que acababa de crucificarse. –Ven conmigo...-

**[ACTUALIDAD]**

En el camino todo había quedado en silencio, David había respetado la privacidad de la mente de su amigo, Harley no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que paso, o más bien en lo que recordaba. Todo había sido tan rápido, en un momento estaba en la barra, al siguiente arriba en el lujoso penthouse de Lucifer. Habían bebido, hablado y discutido...

El mayor burlándose de su padre, él defendiéndolo. Lucifer insistiendo en saber quién era su otro padre, este negándose a decirlo. Entre trago y trago hubo un punto en el que habían hablado de algo... ¿Qué? No recordaba, pero eso lo hizo ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué? Oh no... ¡Había llorado frente a ese imbécil!

Después estaba besándose con Lucifer, una cosa llevo a la otra, y otra a la otra, total... El Rey de las Tinieblas acabo bastante satisfecho con su hemipene... Y sus garras... Y sus colmillos... Pregúntenle a su espalda.

-¿Harley?- La voz del rubio mayor lo saco de sus nublados pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-

-Oye... ¿Es mi imaginación o esa camioneta nos está siguiendo?- La lluvia había cesado, y si no fuera por eso no se habría dado cuenta que una camioneta negra con las luces apagadas estaba detrás suyo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Harley volteo y efectivamente había un vehículo, pero por más que enfocaba no lograba ver al piloto. –David...- Un fuerte estruendo fue lo único que escucho, después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_

_-Un tequila, sal y dos limones... Pero no te molestes, que tus trucos no funcionan conmigo...-_

_-Mierda, olvido que eres un Constantine...-_

_-Si claro... Fue la principal razón por la que llame tu atención ¿No?-_

_-En parte... Pero la principal razón era ¿Qué hace un joven súper genio mago oscuro en Los Ángeles...? ¿Trabajando de mesero?-_

_-Algunos desean una vida más simple...-_

_-Entiendo... Pero me parece un desperdicio de potencial...-_

_-Cada quien tiene sus motivos... ¿Tu por qué abandonaste el infierno?-_

_-Oh! Touché...-_

_**[DOS HORAS DESPUÉS]** _

_-¿Tienes idea de lo que es que te juzguen por ser cómo eres?-_

_-Querido soy el diablo, claro que se eso...-_

_-No sé cuántas veces me han intentado secuestrar, torturar o matar por ser hijo de... Ya sabes... ¡Joder! Una vez Nergal intentó abusar de mí... ¡Y solo tenía trece años!-_

_-Hablare con ese bastardo... Seriamente...-_

_-Gracias, por cierto que bonitos ojos rojos tienes...-_

_-...-_

_-Como sea... Yo no voy a pagar los platos rotos de mis padres...-_

_-Concuerdo completamente...-_

_-¡¿Tu?! Llamaste a mi padre idiota insufrible...-_

_-El mío también lo es... Además, se lo dije al idiota insufrible de tu padre, no a ti...-_

_-¡No te metas con mi padre!-_

_-Ya, ya, estamos chupando tranquilos...-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Si John me viera... Emborrachándome con uno de sus enemigos...-_

_-Johnny no es mi enemigo...-_

_-No has dejado de insultarlo...-_

_-Sí, pero con cariño...-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Qué dulce eres... Ya enserio ¿Qué tienes contra mi padre? Digo, además de que te engaño, dos veces... Y acabo con varios de tus amigos demonios... ¿Qué otra cosa te hizo?-_

_-A mí no me engañan con facilidad y si lo haces prepárate para las consecuencias... Pero tu padre supo cómo hacerlo con estilo, y eso es algo que debo aplaudir aunque signifique herir mi orgullo...-_

_-¿A qué quieres llegar?-_

_-En realidad nada, no tengo nada contra tu padre... Solo me gusta molestarlo, es divertido cuando se le inflama esa vena extraña en su cuello...-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LO SE! ¡AMO ESA VENA!-_

_-Johnny es... Es como un amigo malditamente querido que dan ganas de golpear cuando lo ves...-_

_-Sonaste a Tony hablando de Loki...-_

_-¿Stark y Laufeyson?-_

_-Si ¿Los conoces?-_

_-Por supuesto... Sobretodo a Stark...-_

_-¡Iugh! No quiero saber tu historial sexual...-_

_-Y... ¿No quieres ser parte de el?-_

Podía sentir sus parpados abrir y cerrar, sus ojos solo contemplaban colores y luces borrosas. Sus oídos zumbaban, sabía que había alguien hablando pero solo escuchaba incoherencias. Intento moverse pero el dolor le punzo todo el cuerpo.

–Tiburoncin...- Aquella voz sonaba como un eco. –Baby Shark... ¿Me escuchas?- El borrón en sus ojos se fue disipando.

-Lucy...- Su garganta se sentía reseca, su instinto gritaba por agua ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? -¿Qué...?- Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente. -¡DAVID!- Intento levantarse abruptamente, pero eso provoco que se retorciera de dolor.

-¡OYE! ¡TRANQUILO TIBURONCIN!- Lucifer lo retuvo contra la cama.

-¡DAVID! ¡¿DÓNDE...?!-

-¡EL MUTANTE ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN!- Logro calmar la histeria del rubio, pero no quitaba la cara de preocupación que tenía por el mutante.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡¿QUÉ LE...?!-

-¿Podrías preocuparte un poco más por ti? Tu amigo solo se rompió un brazo y una pierna, pero tú casi mueres...-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Casi mueres...-

-¿Entiendes que a un Nigromante le importa una mierda si muere?-

El mayor chasqueo la lengua disgustado. –Ustedes los magos oscuros y sus tendencias suicidas... Pero en fin... Fue un intento de secuestro, específicamente el tuyo...-

-¿Quién...?-

-No lo sé... Uno de los autos que les choco abordaba a una mujer...-

-¿Gorda?-

-Si...-

-¿Morena?-

-Si...-

-¿Fea con F de Foca?-

-Si...-

-Waller...- Gruño furioso, sus orbes se dilataron dejando sus cuencas completamente oscuras. –Matare a esa hija de puta...-

-En otro momento esa mirada tuya me excitaría... Pero ¡OYE! Cálmate... No queremos que papá Constantine te vea así...-

La mención de John trajo de vuelta sus ojos azules. -¡¿MI PAPÁ ESTA AQUÍ?!-

-Debe de estar por llegar... También llame al tal Xavier y...-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente en un fugaz movimiento platinado. -¡HARLEEEEEEEEY!- El chico paso de largo casi empujando al mayor. -¡BEBE! ¡ESTABA TAN ANGUSTIADO POR TI!-

-¡PIETRO! ¡BASTA! ¡DUELE! ¡AAAAAAAH!- Grito Harley ante el estrujamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Hey Flash! Le vas abrir las heridas...- Lucifer aparto al peliplateado antes de que la cicatriz de la operación se convirtiera en hemorragia.

-¿Flash? ¡Flash! ¡FLASH! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ?! ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESA ESTÚPIDA TORTUGA COLORADA! ¡¿Y QUIÉN CARAJO ERES TÚ?!-

-¡PIETROOOOO!- Otra voz histérica y jadeante entro a la habitación. –Pi... Pie... Ah... Ta... Ta... Ah... Ta... rado...- Alguien necesitaba hacer más cardio.

-Peter...- Dijo Pietro.

-Lenguaje...- Se burló Harley.

El mayor comenzó a fastidiarse con tanto "mocoso" en la habitación, y con eso se refería a los recién llegados. -Yo me retiro... Te veré después Baby Shark...- Al salir miro de reojo al par "P", sus ojos ardieron en rojo, lo que hizo que los chicos retrocedieran temerosos.

-Ha... Ha... Harley... ¿Qui-Quién es ese?- Pregunto Peter.

-Es una laaaaaarga historia...- Y lo decía en todos los sentidos.

Pasaron veinte minutos entre pláticas, risas y mimos por parte de Pietro por casi perder a su mejor amigo, cuando otra voz resonó en toda la habitación. ¿Acaso en este hospital no conocían el orden, el respeto o el silencio?

-¡HARLEY CHANDLER CONSTANTINE!- Genial, 'mamá John' había llegado, aquel labio partido y su vena punzando en su cuello le decía que se había encontrado con cierto mal querido conocido.

* * *

Después de aquel susto patrocinado por Amanda Waller, Constantine había pegado el doble grito en el cielo: Uno contra Nanaue, por no haber procurado la vida de Harley y dejar a Waller usarlo como chantaje.

El otro contra Harley por haberse involucrado con ya saben, pero a John no le quedo de otra que tragarse su orgullo y agradecerle a Morningstar por salvar a su hijo. Claro, después de unos cuantos puñetazos, no era idiota y conocía bien las sonrisas de Lucifer, por eso se abalanzo contra él al momento de ver aquella que decía "tuve sexo con tu hijo...".

* * *

Les había costado mucho convencer a sus padres, pero después de la recuperación estaban decididos a volver a independizarse, no iban a vivir con miedo solo por un altercado, mucho menos Harley, quien en ese tiempo había aumentado sus conocimientos paranormales y ahora tenía más trucos bajo la manga; la prueba estaba bajo tierra, aquellos agentes de H.Y.D.R.A que habían intentado secuestrar a Morgan, por suerte Harley y Peter estaban de visita en la Torre Stark al momento del altercado, solo basto un susto y unos cuantos gritos después los soldados habían caído entre infartos y convulsiones.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en Los Ángeles, esta vez en un hotel y de vacaciones junto con todos sus amigos. -¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!-

-Harley son las once...- Dijo Peter.

-¿Y eso que?-

-De la noche...- Replico Wanda.

-Aguafiestas...-

Lorna rodó los ojos. -Disculpe usted príncipe del mar...-

-¿Ese no era Aquaman?- Pregunto Pietro.

Harley frunció el ceño. -Aquaman me la...-

-¡CHICOS!- David llego corriendo con una carta malditamente conocida por él y Harley. –Tenemos una invitación...-

* * *

No estaba en su plan volver a verlo, pero ¿Qué más da? Si fue terco la primera vez, sería mejor enfrentar la segunda directamente, además no era tan malo.

-¡MÁS FUERTE!- Era muuuuuy bueno. -¡OH SI! ¡SI! ¡TIBUROGHFRMMMM...!- Su boca fue callada por una de las garras del rubio.

-Ca... Lla... Te...- Jadeo, mientras que con la otra garra se aferraba a la cadera del azabache.

Las manos de Lucifer se aferraban a la espalda del menor, pero sus marcas no eran nada comparada a su pecho y espalda; mordidas de una boca colmillada y garras por doquier, heridas que tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar, como la primera vez. Al parecer Lucy había desarrollado un fetiche.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y la tercera ronda culmino dentro del mayor. -¡AH!- Por piedad sexual el rubio aparto la mano que cubría la boca de Lucifer, ahora comprendía porque Peter le ponía un bozal a Wade. –Ah... Ah...- Cuando el rubio pretendía salir, el azabache lo detuvo. -¡No! Que-Quédate un poco más...-

Quería saber cómo estaban sus amigos allá abajo, esperaba que Lorna no estuviera bailando sobre alguna mesa, o Pietro vomitando por ahí, o Wanda de mala copa queriendo retar y golpear a otros. Aunque... Hasta el momento no había escuchado gritos de Peter o David. –Ya que insistes...- Mientras Troya no arda, se quedaría recostado en el pecho del mayor.

-Estoy... Impresionado...-

-¿De qué? ¿De mi doble pene? Creí que el Rey del Infierno tenía experiencia... Sin ofender pero atrás tienes lugar como para tres...-

Una sonrisa boba se formó en los labios del mayor. -Estos mocosos de ahora, ya ni al Diablo respetan... Pero no lo decía por eso...-

-¿Entonces?-

-De verdad creí que morirías... Podía jurar que vi la sombra de Azrael rondando alrededor de ustedes...-

-¿Y por eso me seguiste en todo el camino?-

-No fui yo, fue Maze... Ella me aviso...-

-Eres un explotador, no sé cómo te aguanta esa mujer...-

-Demonio...- Corrigió.

-Mujer, demonio, duende, vampiro, lo que sea... Espero la hayas recompensado por todo ese trabajo de espionaje...-

-¿Por qué crees que he tenido tanto trabajo en la policía? Tuve que encargarme de los casos yo solo... - Mentía, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocer la tortura de pasar tanto tiempo con Espinoza. -Todo para darle unas semanas de vacaciones con la detective...-

-¿La rubia? ¿Tu compañera? ¿Ellas son...?-

-Si...-

-Ah bueno... Retiro lo dicho, que buen jefe eres... A veces...-

-No soy tan malo como dicen...-

El menor se incorporó un poco a la altura de su rostro. –Lo se...- Lo beso.

-Baby Shark... Volverás a Los Ángeles...-

-No lo sé... David y yo pensábamos vivir en Inglaterra...-

-No era una pregunta...-

Aquello desconcertó al menor. -¿Disculpa?-

-Hay una vacante en la comisaria, más bien dos... Para ti y tú amigo... ¿Qué dices? Detective Constantine suena mejor que Mesero Constantine...-

-Wow! Wow! Espera... No me mal entiendas, pero quise ser mesero precisamente para tener una vida menos desastrosa de lo que ya es...-

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste la primera vez...- El rostro del menor se ruborizo un poco, hasta la fecha no recordaba casi nada de aquella primer noche, ¿Qué tanto había hablado con ese hombre? –Pero existe muchas víctimas que necesitan gente como ustedes... La mayoría aspiran a organizaciones mayores como Los Vengadores, Los X-Men o La Liga de la Justicia, o terminan trabajando por su cuenta o creando su propio equipo... Y está bien... Pero... Se olvidan de los grupos más pequeños como la policía, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos casos hay sin resolver?-

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. No había calle en Los Ángeles donde no se topara con un espíritu lamentándose, los que más le dolían son los niños. –Entiendo...-

-¡Vamos! Sera divertido... La pequeña López ansia conocer tus habilidades...-

-Déjame hablarlo con David, pero no te aseguro nada...-

-¿Y si te ofrezco protección? ¿Quién mejor que el Rey de las Tinieblas cuidando tu espalda? Te aseguro que Waller, Nergal, Thanos, Hela o quien sea, lo pensara dos veces antes de querer tocarte un rizo...- Dijo, mientras su mano pasaba entre las hebras cenizas del menor.

-Suena tentador... Pero se defenderme solo, no me subestimes...-

-¿Qué tal esto? Protección total también para tu amigo...-

El rubio hizo un gesto pensativo. -Mmmmm... No lo sé...-

-Que avaricioso eres... ¡Bien! Protección a ti y todos tus amigos, más un pase de por vida en el Lux...-

-¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que ver cómo están!- Cuando pretendía moverse, el mayor lo retuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡Argh...! ¡Bien! Protección, Lux, bebidas gratis y...- Tendría que jugar su última carta. –Una muerte pacifica... No te aseguro nada en el cielo, no es mi área... Pero si te toca ir al infierno, lo cual es muy probable...- Aquello último lo mascullo por debajo, pero obviamente Harley lo escucho. –A tu puerta nunca pasara ningún demonio...-

-Entonces... ¿Mi tortura será la soledad? Que aburrido...-

-Es el infierno, no un parque de diversiones... Pero está bien, te visitare de vez en cuando...-

Sonrió. -Trato hecho...- Sus manos se estrecharon, la sonrisa de Harley se ensancho más hasta comenzar a reír. –Jajajaja...-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Hace una semana acepte el trabajo...-

-...-

-...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-El Detective Espinoza me envió un correo... Ya comenzamos a ver departamentos, Peter, Wanda, Pietro y Lorna aprovecharon y vinieron de vacaciones pero tienen que volver a Nueva York, el mundo no se salva solo... David y yo nos quedamos... Llámame Detective Constantine...-

No sabía si reír, enojarse o llorar. -Voy a matar al detective inútil...- Sus ojos ardieron al rojo, otro Constantine lo había engañado. 


	6. PROFANO

**_"La prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón..."_ **

Todos estaban de acuerdo, todos menos Tony. –El corazón solo es un órgano muscular que funciona como una bomba aspirante que impulsa la sangre a través de las arterias...-

-¿Ni siquiera en tu propio funeral puedes dejar de menospreciarte?- Contesto el menor, lejos de verse molesto por el comentario del mayor, le daba algo de gracia. Era admirable como después de muerto aun no perdía esa chispa hilarante que le caracterizaba.

El mayor alzo una ceja. -¿Menospreciarme? Solo soy lógico, ser buena o mala persona no tiene nada que ver con el corazón...-

-Es metafórico...-

-Entonces mi metafórico corazón esta conmovido con todos...- Respondió, pretendiendo secarse una lágrima imaginaria, lagrimas que nunca volverá a ver o sentir.

El rubio siguió sonriendo a pesar del panorama tan triste. Su vista cayó en la pequeña Stark, Morgan parecía luchar contra sus sentimientos, pero aun así era evidente sus ganas de llorar, mientras el reactor y las flores se perdían en el agua. Algunos guardaban silencio y otros como Pepper, Peter o el Capitán América no dejaban de llorar.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Dónde has estado?- Ahora Harley quería llorar también. –Te busque...- Claro, si pudiera. –Tu vacante en el M.I.T aún está disponible...-

-Gracias...- Respondió, pero había algo en su voz que a Tony le parecía extraño.

-Puedes hablar con Pepper, la verdad me sorprende que vinieras a mi funeral, pero me sorprende más que puedas hablar conmigo ¿Siempre has podido hablar con los muertos?-

El menor no apartaba la vista del frente, a pesar de que todos comenzaban a dispersarse lejos del lago. –No...-

La familia Barton terminaba de darle el pésame a la viuda Potts-Stark. –Deberías acercarte ahora...- El menor no se movía. –¿Harley? ¡Vamos! La beca te espera...-

-Gracias por todo Tony...- Respondió en un susurro apenas audible.

-No es nada chico, espero que te conviertas en un héroe algún día, tienes mucho potencial para ser un Ven... gador...- Lo que fuera que quisiera decir después, quedo en absoluto shock, cuando camino hacia enfrente y vio de frente la cara del rubio, o más bien la falta de carne en ella.

-Ya puedes descansar...- Aquello sonó como un deja vú, cuando el castaño quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, desapareció. –Ser la muerte es una joda...- Reprocho el menor.

-Nunca dije que sería fácil...- Respondió una voz conocida detrás suyo. –Pero te acostumbraras... Dentro de una década o dos...-

Harley dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la azabache. -No es que me queje pero... ¿Esto era necesario?- Pregunto, señalando ese lado izquierdo suyo, tan descarnado y podrido que las partes del cráneo estaban ennegrecidas.

-Lo lamento querido...-

-Puedo soportar vagar eternamente en la Tierra recolectando almas, pero me hubiera gustado que Tony no...-

-Yo no defino la apariencia...-

-Se nota...- Escupió un tanto burlón, la chica hizo un puchero que pretendía ser su enojo, demasiado adorable para el menor. –Perdona Rae Rae...- Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la muerte era una mujer bajita y con cabello a la Edna Moda, bueno... mejor dejémoslo así.

-Padre está satisfecho con tu desempeño...- A Harley le importaba poco lo que Dios pensara de él, es más, si lo tuviera enfrente le patearía el trasero. Azrael lo sabía, el desprecio del menor hacia su padre era muy profundo, pero por más que quisiera no mencionarlo, era parte de su deber comunicar los mensajes de Dios hacia sus allegados. –Stark merecía que una cara amiga le ayudara a ascender al cielo...-

Harley hizo una mueca. -Dirás, media cara...- Azrael se sintió incomoda, cuando se dio cuenta el lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de un gran hombre que estaba sentado con la hija de Anthony, hablando algo sobre hamburguesas. –Como sea...- Suspiro. –Tony está en el cielo, es lo importante... ¿Cuál es mi siguiente misión?- Hace años cuando era un niño, esperaba que esa frase se refiriera a algo relacionado con los Vengadores o S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Déjame ver...- De todas las almas que le toco capacitar, este chico era algo nuevo para el Ángel de la Muerte, no cualquiera podía con este trabajo, es por eso que no había tantos candidatos y los que había eran tan vacíos y fríos, al menos este muchacho tenía "mejor" personalidad.

Mientras el rubio contemplaba en silencio a la pequeña Morgan, escuchando anécdotas de su papi Tony y como jugaban en su casita de campaña, y un Happy que de vez en cuando se le escapaba una lagrima. Harley sonreía con tristeza, al menos la niña tuvo un maravilloso padre, lo que hubiera dado en vida por haber tenido un padre así.

Azrael podía sentirlo, porque si, la muerte también tiene sentimientos. A pesar de los años Harley aun no asimilaba lo que habían hecho con él, pero tal vez podría mejorar un poco su NO vida. –Aquí esta...- Señalo un nombre, era un trabajo especial de su padre que ella tenía que hacer, pero creía que al chico le sentaría mejor.

_Los Ángeles, California_

_Bala en el cráneo_

_Chloe Decker_

_12/05/2021_

_23:39:15_

Antes de desplegar sus alas, la mujer lo detuvo. –Harley... Esta alma, es muy especial...-

-¿Por qué?- Para Harley no pasó desapercibido aquella sonrisa, un tanto traviesa, rayando en lo macabro.

* * *

No había persona alguna que dejara de derramar lágrimas, la joven no dejaba de abrazar a su padre. Junto a ellos estaba aquel azabache que la amo como ningún otro ser, aun no asimilaba que acaba de perder a esa bella mujer.

-¿Lucifer?- La voz del mayor lo llamo por quinta vez, no aguanto más y se abalanzo en sus brazos, necesitaba el apoyo de Amenadiel ahora más que nunca.

Todo había sido tan rápido, hace unas horas acababan de frustrar otra de las malditas tretas de Miguel, todo parecía ir a su favor, pero no contaba con aquel tiroteo. De un momento a otro, mientras terminaba de masacrar a golpes a ese infeliz que tenía su rostro, Maze apareció entre gritos, anunciando la muerte de su amada Detective, oportunidad que Miguel aprovecho para escapar.

-Voy a matarlo...- Ojos rojos llenos de ira y dolor. –Voy a matar a Miguel...- Gruño a oídos de su hermano mayor.

Amenadiel miro a su lado, afortunadamente Trixie se había acercado al ataúd de su madre, pero Daniel seguía ahí y había notado aquellos ojos siniestros. -No es el momento Lucy...-

-¿Cómo mi padre pudo permitir esto?-

-Es lo que yo me pregunto...- Daniel se había unido a ellos. -¿Cómo es que Dios dejo que esto pasara?- La rabia también corría por las venas del hombre. Chloe fue su esposa, su amiga, la madre de su hija, su compañera, ni siquiera ha superado la muerte de su Charlotte, ¿Cómo podría con esto?

Amenadiel no sabía que responder, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía dudas con respecto a lo que sentía por su padre, antes creía que lo correcto era amarlo, obedecerlo, después de todo era su padre, era Dios. Pero la vida en la tierra lo lleno de tantas perspectivas y confusiones, pero sobretodo libertad de pensamientos. –No dejare que Miguel se salga con la suya...-

-Muy tarde hermano...- Gruño Lucifer. –Ese maldito infeliz provoco todo esto... Pero de mi cuenta corre que la Detective tenga la justicia que merece...-

-Estoy contigo amigo...- Dijo Espinoza con determinación, aún quedaba atrapar a la mitad de los matones del tiroteo. Podía encargarse de los ratones, mientras que Lucifer se encargara de atrapar a la maldita rata mayor.

Amenadiel se veía indeciso, quería justicia para Chloe, pero aquello era una cacería celestial, algo profano para un ángel como él. Miro hacia enfrente, Linda con Charlie en brazos, pensó en la rabia que sentiría si Linda hubiera muerto así, o pero aun su hijo.

Lucifer siguió la vista de su hermano, Ella López consolaba a Trixie entre sus brazos, fue cuando noto algo más allá de los presentes, un par de alas oscuras que se alejaban caminando. Ni lento ni perezoso salió de la vista de todos, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos y conocidos.

El cementerio estaba vacío, a excepción del funeral de Decker. Estando más cerca se permitió gritar. -¡RAE RAE!- Pero no era quien esperaba. Al darse la vuelta lo primero que llamo su atención era lo más evidente. –Tú no eres Azrael...-

-Ya quisiera Rae Rae parecerse a mi...- Respondió el adolescente, sacándole la lengua.

Lucifer contemplo al extraño chico, tenía un traje con un estilo parecido al suyo, a excepción de esas manchas de sangre en su lado izquierdo, ese lado izquierdo de su rostro masacrado que a veces salpicaba el fluido rojizo. -¿Quién eres? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esas alas?- Si su padre había decidido tener más hijos, iba a subir y triturarle las pelotas.

-Soy la muerte... Más bien soy la seis mil millones doscientos veinticinco mil bla bla bla... Me llamo Harley...-

-¿Desde cuándo mi hermana tiene ayudantes?-

-Desde que el universo no ha dejado de reproducirse...- Contesto el menor con total indiferencia.

Aquel gesto le había causado cierta gracia al azabache. –Soy...-

-Lucifer Morningstar... Si, Rae Rae me hablo de ti, lamento tu pérdida...-

-¿Tú eres...?-

-No soy un ángel si es lo que piensas, soy una de las "afortunadas" almas que ayudan a trascender a otras... Así lo dice el imbécil de arriba...-

El desprecio no pasó desapercibido. -¿Mi padre te obligo a hacer esto?-

Suspiro. –Se supone...-

-¿Tú te llevaste a la detective?- Una mano toco su hombro.

-¿Hermano con quien hablas?- Solo ese segundo de distracción basto para que Harley desapareciera de su vista. Si estuviera en condiciones estaría despotricando contra Amenadiel.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Chloe, Lucifer no había dejado de ir todos los días a su tumba, informando a detalle el avance de la investigación, Daniel y Mazikeen habían dado con dos de los bastardos. –Te amo...- Quería volver a verla, pero sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie allá arriba, sus hermanos lo echarían a patadas.

El cementerio estaba muy movilizado el día de hoy, a lo lejos en aquel lugar donde se estaba otorgando la sepultura (de quién sabe quién) pudo reconocer un par de alas oscuras. –Si...- Escucho por detrás.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú pregunta... Sí, yo guie a Chloe Decker al cielo...-

Una parte de Morningstar quería golpearlo, como si por su culpa su Detective estuviera muerta, pero no. Él no jalo el gatillo, él solo hacia su trabajo, un trabajo que está obligado a hacer, por culpa de su padre. –Me recuerdas a mí...- Aquello descoloco al rubio cenizo. -¡¿Lo dije o lo pensé?!-

-Lo pensaste en voz alta...-

-Mierda...-

El menor se mordió la lengua, a pesar de que nadie podía verlo (excepto Lucifer) no era un lugar adecuado para reír, respetaba a los muertos... Algunos. –Descuida...-

-Ella... ¿Ella dijo algo?-

-En realidad no... Tal vez su muerte fue repentina pero lo hizo en paz, nada de que arrepentirse, tal vez de dejar a su hija y a ti pero quedaron en buenas manos...- Pocas eran las almas que asimilaban su muerte tan rápido como Decker, pero esta mujer estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas que ayudarían a Trixie y Lucifer, en su ausencia. –Además... Ella estaba emocionada de poder volver a ver a su padre...-

"Y hablando de padres..." Pensó el azabache. –¿Por qué mi padre los obliga a hacer esto?-

Los ojos del menor brillaron en un peligroso azul blanquecino, demasiado espectral. –Somos profanos...-

-¿Qué?-

-Los profanos somos almas que en vida negamos a Dios, a los celestiales, a ti...-

-¿Ósea que son Ateos?-

-No... Los ateos niegan su existencia... Nosotros negamos su palabra; en cuerpo, mente, alma y espíritu... Por eso nos condenan a esto, no podemos ir al cielo ni al infierno... Lo único que aceptamos es la muerte y como tal, Dios nos obliga a ayudarla...-

-¿No hay manera de liberarlos?-

-Si... Con la espada de Azrael...

Eso solo significaba una cosa. –Pero... Eso sería un suicidio...-

Las alas del rubio se desplegaron. –Exacto... Preferimos ser destruidos antes que reconocer a Dios como nuestro Rey... O a ti como nuestro Verdugo...- Sin más, Harley partió a su próxima misión, sin darle derecho de réplica a Lucifer, dejándolo con un sabor amargo entre la ofensa y la culpa.

* * *

Todos a su alrededor no dejaban de llorar, algunos como Bucky y Sam sonreían, estarían tristes por su partida pero estaban felices de la buena vida que le toco.

Todo había sido una locura; la segunda guerra mundial, su trasformación, el congelamiento, su adaptación a una nueva era, Los Vengadores... Su viaje por el valle del recuerdo lo llevo a la única cosa de la cual se arrepentía.

-Para algunos era el Capitán América... Yo lo llamaba Tío Steve...- Morgan era la viva imagen de Tony, su Tony.

La vida con Peggy había sido magnifica, le había dado todo lo que alguna vez deseo, un hogar, una familia. Pero en el fondo aquello no era lo que al final quiso, no con ella. Peggy lo sabía y aun así lo acepto, incluso lo motivo a que fuera por lo que en verdad quería, por Tony.

Pero no lo hizo, Tony lo perdono por su traición pero Steve nunca se perdonó así mismo. No se sentía con el derecho de interferir en la vida de Tony (al viajar al pasado), su amado genio necesitaba a alguien mejor, Pepper era lo mejor, la prueba estaba ahí arriba en el podio, hablando del maravilloso Tío que había sido.

-Se parecen tanto...- Dijo Steve, de pie en medio del tumulto de gente sentada. Entre amigos, hijos y nietos, todos escuchando el discurso de despedida de la joven Stark.

Ya no era la niña que llevaba al parque a jugar o al McDonald's a comprar una hamburguesa con queso, Morgan era toda una mujer, tan inteligente como su padre y con el porte calculador de su madre. No por nada Industrias Stark estaba en la cima a nivel mundial.

-Si... Son iguales...- Correspondió Harley a su lado.

-¿Eres...?-

Le hubiera encantado conocer al Capitán América en otras circunstancias. -Si... ¿Quieres irte ahora? ¿O quieres esperar hasta tu sepultura?-

Ninguna muerte hacia eso, ni siquiera Azrael. La muerte solo recolectaba y ya, Harley se tomaba la molestia de empatizar con las almas, solo aquellas que lo merecían.

-Nunca me imaginé que la muerte fuera... Pues...-

-Venimos en diferentes presentaciones... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué eliges?-

Steve no lo pensó dos veces y extendió su mano, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, tuvo una buena vida. Era momento de descansar en paz, sus dos amores lo estaban esperando allá arriba.

Cuando termino su trabajo, decidió aprovechar y vagar por Nueva York, hace años que no pisaba esa parte del mundo, es decir, no para recolectar almas. Mientras esperaba la siguiente misión, una presencia se cruzó en su camino, justo al pasar por una tienda de Donas. –Vaya vaya... Al fin te encuentro...- Dijo el azabache, dando un sorbo a su café.

El menor resoplo con asco. -¿Qué mierda haces aquí Miguel?-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo saludar a un amigo?-

-Bien, te dejo con tu amigo...- Sus alas desplegaron dispuesto a irse, pero el agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Estoy hablando de ti querido...- Aquel tono meloso era horrendo a los oídos del rubio.

La única satisfacción que tenía era que la gente a su alrededor miraba a Miguel como un maldito loco, y lo era. Pero solo porque ante todos, el azabache estaba hablando "solo". –Yo no soy tu amigo...-

-¿Qué? ¿Mi amistad no es tan buena como la de Samael?-

-¿A qué te refieres con...?-

-Por favor Harley, sé que has estado hablado con mi hermano...- Respondió con un gran desagrado en su voz.

Era cierto, pero eso había sido hace cinco años. -¿Y?-

-Eres un profano, no deberías interactuar con el...-

-Tampoco contigo así que ¡Adiós!-

Con toda su fuerza logro arrastrar a Harley a su lado, caminando lentamente mientras forzaba su mano en su cintura. –Har Har Har siempre haciéndote del rogar...- Dijo, dándole un gran trago a su café. –Voy directo al grano... Quiero que me ayudes a atrapar a mi hermano...-

-¿No te basto con matar a su mujer?-

-Para mí no es suficiente...-

-Eres el peor hermano del universo...-

-Tú también... ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas mi querido Harley? Como tu hermana pedía ayuda y tú no pudiste hacer nada...-

El menor se detuvo abruptamente. –Eres un hijo de puta...-

-Que boquita...-

-Vete a la mierda, no te voy ayudar...- Intento zafarse de cualquier forma, pero la maldita fuerza celestial de Miguel no lo dejaba.

-Podrías enmendar tu error... Si me ayudas...-

-¡JODETE!-

Miguel se acercó sigiloso a su oído y susurro. –Se dónde está Thomas...- Harley quedo congelado. –Puedo mover mis hilos y provocar su muerte... Ayúdame atrapar a Lucifer, y tendrás tu venganza...-

* * *

Quince años habían pasado desde la muerte de Chloe, quince años cazando a los cómplices de Miguel y al fin los tenia a todos tras las rejas, todos excepto a su maldito gemelo. –Trixie está en el cuadro de honor, es tan inteligente como tú, no como el detective inútil...- Bromeo, su relación con Daniel había mejorado, pero eso no quitaba sus ganas de insultarlo. –Está siguiendo tus pasos, si pasa las pruebas, en un año o dos podrá postular para las fuerzas especiales de S.H.I.E.L.D...-

-Eso es genial...- Dijo una voz muy conocida, detrás suyo. –Yo tenía una vacante junto a los Vengadores... Hasta que, ya sabes...-

Habían pasado años pero obviamente ambos seguían iguales, el cementerio eran la única prueba del paso del tiempo, cada vez más lleno. –¿Conocías a los Vengadores?-

-A Tony Stark... El Mandarín lo quería matar y yo le salve la vida, no fue la gran cosa...- Dijo con falsa modestia.

Aquello dio paso a una larga conversación de como Harley había tenido la única y más genial aventura al lado del genio que idolatraba. -¿Enserio? ¿Un lanza papas?-

-Oye no me juzgues, era un niño...-

-Un maldito niño genio...-

-¿Envidia?-

El azabache soltó una pequeña carcajada, noto como las horas habían pasado y el sol casi se ocultaba, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con ese chico, y seguro era por algo. –Oye... ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Ese día el cementerio estaba vacío, ningún muerto que enterrar.

Una peligrosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro casi masacrado del menor. –Solo quiero ser tu amigo...-

* * *

Estaba acorralado, nunca se imaginó este final, tantos años desperdiciados, tratando de cumplir con las expectativas de su padre ¿Esto era lo que recibía? ¡No era justo! –Traidor...- Jadeo, escupiendo sangre en el proceso. –Confié en ti...-

-Pero yo en ti no...- Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja daba terror.

-¡ESTO NO FUE LO QUE ACORDAMOS!- Las únicas fuerzas que tenía las usaría para sacar su odio hacia quienes lo dañaron. –Stark estaría decepcionado de ti...-

-¿Por darle su merecido a un hijo de puta? Mmmmm... ¡NAH! Creo que estaría más que orgulloso...-

El azabache a su lado carraspeo. –Te recuerdo que estás hablando de Diosa, mi madre...-

-Y de la mía...- Secundo Amenadiel.

La única mujer del grupo continúo. –Se acabó Miguel...- La captura había sido un éxito, todo gracias al rubio. –Harley... ¿Haces los honores?-

El menor se posiciono encima del ángel caído, la espada de Azrael empuñada desde lo más alto que su brazo podía estirarse. -¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡LA ESPADA NO PUEDE...!- Miguel entro en pánico, se supone que aquel artefacto ya no estaba en esta parte del multiverso.

-Dale las gracias al Doctor Strange...- Contesto Lucifer, un par de movidas por aquí y por allá para convencer al Hechicero de que recuperara la espada, fue difícil pero su poder de convencimiento era invencible... Eso y la influencia de John Constantine, aunque nunca reconocería la ayuda del maldito Johnny.

-¡HARLEY NO PUEDES! ¡MI PADRE TE VA...!-

-¿Qué? ¿Destruir? Estoy muerto, destruirme sería una recompensa, una que nunca me dará...- Sin darle más tiempo de réplica, apuñalo al ángel una y otra vez a lo largo del pecho, el cuello y aunque ya estaba muerto, se desahogó contra su rostro más que en cualquier parte, dejándolo completamente desfigurado, venganza por las veces que se burló del suyo.

Aquello había sido magnifico a ojos de Lucifer y Maze, Amenadiel sintió algo de pena por Miguel pero un escalofrió por ese chico. El azabache hubiera deseado hacer eso el mismo, pero dejar a Harley matar a Miguel lo convertiría en el Rey de los Profanos, un título del que Dios no tenía voz ni voto.

-Gracias por todo...- Dijo el moreno.

-Fue un placer...- Correspondió Harley con una sonrisa, si no estuviera salpicado en sangre, podría decirse que era tierna.

La mujer dio un paso frente suyo. -Oye chico, si necesitas que patee un trasero por ti, llámame...- Choco los puños con el rubio.

-El único trasero que me interesaba patear ya está muerto, pero lo tomare en cuenta...-

Maze y Amenadiel iban a retirarse, hasta que notaron que Lucifer no se movía de su lugar. –Adelántense quiero hablar con Harley...- Dicho y hecho ambos se fueron.

-Gracias...- Su voz sonaba algo cabizbaja.

-No te ves muy satisfecho... ¡Ya se! Querías matarlo tú mismo, pero... Hey! Yo también debía tener algo a cambio ¿No?-

-Está bien, lo importante es que la Detective fue vengada...- Una pequeña sonrisa triste surco sus labios. –Tenías razón... Hubiera sido un gran Vengador...-

-Sí, bueno... Si el novio de mi mamá no me hubiera violado, descuartizado y arrojado mis restos en un tanque de ácido, estaría volando en un Súper Iron Traje pateando traseros junto a Spiderman...-

A veces Lucifer odiaba ese humor tan acido que Harley tenía cuando hablaba de su muerte. –Lamento no haberte podido ayudar con Thomas...- El infeliz ya había muerto hace años, si Harley no lo sabía era porque Azrael no era tan maldita como para asignarle el alma de su asesino. –Te aseguro que está sufriendo toda clase de torturas inimaginables...- Como era de esperarse, ese bastardo estaba en el infierno, sus demonios tenían la orden de hacerlo sufrir cada segundo de su infinita no vida.

¿Y la madre? Bueno... Harley ansiaba el momento en que tuviera que recoger su alma en la cárcel, ya se imaginaba el susto que le daría. -¿Qué te parece si tú y yo le damos un buen baño de ácido a este cuerpecito?- Dijo, señalando a Miguel.

-Enserio, deja de bromear con tu muerte...-

-Lo siento...- Sonrió, la influencia de Tony era de unas horas, pero duraba toda la muerte.

Lucifer miro a su hermano por última vez, la espada en manos de Harley fueron a las manos del mayor, apenas la sostuvo entre sus dedos y está ya ardía en llamas, llamas que utilizo para cremar el cuerpo de Miguel. –Mi padre me matara por esto...-

-Nos matara...-

-Es mejor unir fuerzas ¿No? ¿Qué mejor que entre reyes?- Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del cuerpo calcinante del ángel.

-¿Y qué puede ofrecer el Rey de los Profanos al Rey del Infierno?-

El rubio detuvo su improvisado baile, pensando algunos segundos. -¿Te parece bien un whiskey?-

-Me parece perfecto...-

-Genial... Tú invitas...- El mayor rodo los ojos. –¡¿Qué?! Estoy muerto, no tengo dinero...-

-¡Genial! Un rey en quiebra...-

-Soy rico en almas, el purgatorio tiene más población que el cielo o el infierno...-

-Presumido...-

Harley saco su lengua. -Prisimidi ñi ñi ñi ñi...-

-¿Al menos puedes beber?-

-Si... Digo... No tengo la necesidad y no me sabe a nada, pero puedo fingir... Pero es mejor que nadie nos vea, o solo te verán a ti y un vaso flotando a tu lado...-

Comenzaba amar esta alianza. –Vamos...- Las llamas se extinguieron, Lucifer tenía una extraña pero reconfortante paz en su interior, tal vez, solo tal vez, la tumba de Chloe descansaría de sus visitas por un tiempo. 


End file.
